El Sith de las naciones elementales
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Traicionados por sus aldeas, abandonados para morir, salva dos por un poderoso maestro e inducidos a las enseñanzas de la fuerza, alguna vez conocidos como Naruto Uzumaki y Tayuya del Sonido, los Sith 'Starkiller' y 'Deathstrike' tras 5 años regresan al mundo shinobi para demostrarles el verdadero poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza.
1. chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana...

Star Wars Shipuden

capitulo I:

El Sith de las naciones elementales.

Tras la destrucción de la estrella de la muerte Darth Vader se encuentra perdido en un sector inexplorado del borde exterior, logrando recuperar el control de su caza envía una señal de auxilio a un crucero imperial, pero antes de contactar a su flota siente un par de estallidos pequeños pero sumamente poderosos en uno de los planetas de ese sistema inexplorado en el cual un joven guerrero de cabello rubio esta luchando por sobrevivir.

El las naciones elementales en el valle del fin el pequeño rubio fue abandonado con múltiples heridas y sin su brazo derecho el cual fue arrebatado por su propio sensei, este rubio es "Naruto Uzumaki" quien tras lograr regresar a su compañero a la aldea fue traicionado por los que considero su familia además de enterarse de que sus padres siguen vivos y estos lo abandonaron por la errónea idea de que el había sido poseído por el kyubi, ahora este chico despreciado estaba planeando una manera de como vengarse.

Naruto: q...que bu...bueno...que...aprendí...a...hacer este jutsu con una mano-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba sangre de sus heridas y traza sellos con su única mano y gritaba- jutsu de invocación-y en una pequeña nube de humo aparecía un pequeño sapo naranja.

Gamakichi: yo naruto-saludo el pequeño sapo a su invocador el cual al ver el estado de este se quedo helado al ver el estado de su amigo-N...Naruto ¿que paso? ¿quien te hizo esto?

Naruto: Kichi ...po...por favor...ne...necesito que me...que me hagas un favor.

kichi: claro naruto lo que sea.

Naruto: quiero que mires esto y se los muestres a los malditos hipócritas de konoha lo que probocaron-dijo el ninja rubio mientras liberaba un desgarrador grito de dolor y un gran y profundo corte aparecía en su abdomen, mas especifica mente en la zona del sello que tenia encerrado a Kyubi y de este salio una mano humana de uñas alargadas la cual estaba bañada en la sangre del rubio mientras el ser salia por completo del corte dejando ver a una hermosa pelirroja de una bella figura la cual estaba enfundada en un kimono blanco de bordes negros y de la espalda de esta se hacían presentes nueve grandes y esponjosas colas de color rojo la cual permanecía de espaldas al ojiazul.

mientras tanto en la atmósfera del planeta una gigantesca nave de forma triangular se acercaba a este, mientras que en el puente de dicha nave una oscura figura que usaba un traje de aspecto samurái veía el planeta con algo de interés

capitán: Lord Vader hemos llegado quiere que mande a un escuadrón de troppers a investigar.

Vader: No capitán yo mismo iré a investigar pero me llevare a un par troppers.

capitán: como ordene mi lord.

De regreso en el valle del fin la hermosa pelirroja se encontraba sosteniendo la cabeza del rubio en su regazo mientras un mar de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Kyubi: naru-chan ¿porque?

Naruto: porque...te lo pro...prometí...kasumi oka-san-dijo entrecortada mente el rubio mientras la sangre brotaba por la gran herida en su abdomen-Oka-san.

Kasumi: si mi sochi.

Naruto: me podrías cantar como cuando era pequeño.

Kasumi: todo por mi hermoso muchacho-dijo la biiju mientras entonaba una bella y melodiosa canción.

al terminar la canción el rubio le pidió a la ojiroja que se fueran y no viera atrás pues ahora tenia la oportunidad de tener una vida normal a lo cual esta recostó cuidadosa mente la cabeza del rubio en el suelo mientras lenta mente se alejaba.

Kasumi: ¿que esperas sapo? has lo que pidió mi hijo y maestrales a esos estúpidos lo que provocaron-dijo la kitzune con voz monótona mientras desaparecía a la distancia y la invocación desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando el absoluta soledad al pequeño rubio.

mientras en konoha en la azotea de la torre hokage todos celebraban mientras que un transporte imperial pasaba sobre ellos haciendo que varios se pusieran en postura de batalla ya que pensaron que hiban a ser atacados por estos pero se relajaron al ver a la nave pasar de ellos y en eso en una bocanada de humo haciéndose presente el pequeño sapo naranja el cual tenia la mirada baja en señal de tristeza.

Jiraiya: kichi ¿que haces aqui?

kichi: vengo a entregar un mensaje-dijo en un tono carente de vida mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a los shinobis de la hoja-Inoichi-san por favor podria llevar a todos a mis recuerdos-dijo el sapito mientras le dirigía la mirada al yamanaka el cual solo se limito a asentir mientras la familia de hokage, los saniin y los lideres de clanes colocaban sus manos en el mencionado y tras haber visto lo que a su parecer era la muerte del rubio y la liberación del kyubi dejo a todos los presentes con una expresión de tristeza grabada en sus rostros en especial en la familia del hokage ya que cuando vieron al kyubi y a naruto separados entendieron que habian cometido un error imperdonable dejando a todos destrozados en especial a cierta pelirroja de ojos morados la cual al oir al pequeño rubio llamar a la biiju Oka-san su mundo se despedazo y solto un desgarrador llanto al ver que ella le habia hecho sufrir un infierno en vida a su propio hijo.

Minato: esto quiere decir que naruto...

kichi: aun no pero cando me fui estaba casi a punto de morir.

Minato: bien esto quiere decir que aun tenemos oportunidad de salvarlo-dijo el kage rubio mientras dirigía una cara seria la cual era decorada con sus lágrimas -bien escuchen lo hecho hecho esta no podemos arreglar el pasado pero podemos arreglar el futuro, Kakashi, sensei, Tsunade y kushina vallan al valle del fin deprisa e intenten salvar a naruto, mientras shizune ve preparando un cuarto en el hospital - dijo con voz de mando el kage a lo que todos respondieron con un HAI.

De regreso con el rubio este ya se encontraba en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte mientras con sus ultimas fuerzas este luchaba por mantenerse consciente hasta que oyó unas voces a secarse a el.

comandante: Mi lord lo encontramos.

Vader: Ya lo ví y sigue con vida, rápido comandante traiga una capsula medica

comandante: como ordene -dijo el soldado imperial mientras que con la cabeza le hacia un ademán a su compañero para que lo acompañara mientras tanto el lord oscuro se acerco al rubio y con un viejo contador de midiclorias escaneaba la sangre del rubio el cual al dar los resultados dejo mas que atónito al Sith el cual salio de su sorpresa al sentir otra leve manifestación de la fuerza cerca a ese lugar al cual siguió adentrándose en el bosque en donde las piedras se encontraban ligera mente suspendidas del suelo hasta que encontró la fuente de ese poder el cual resulto se una chica de cabellera roja la cual de manera inconsciente usaba la fuerza para liberarse ya que se encontraba aprisionada entre troncos.

Vader: vaya vaya vaya, así que se chico no es el único -dijo el lord oscuro mientras que con su casco llamaba a sus soldados para que trajeran una segunda cápsula medica a su posición,mientras que en sus cercanías los ninjas de la hoja a una gran velocidad se acercaban a la posición de los imperiales con una sola idea la cual era obtener el perdón de naruto pero se quedaron petrificados al ver la silueta del Sith los cuales se pusieron en posición de combate pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que sintieron ser estrangulados mientras eran levantados y arrojados contra unos arboles cuando recuperaron la compostura Kakashi usando el Raikiri para atravesar a Vader el cual de un rápido movimiento toma su sable de luz y le corta el brazo al copy nin, mientras el sith se dirigía a su nave dejando ver a sus soldados subir lo que parecían se un par de camillas tecnológicas el la primera se podía ver a la chica pelirroja a la que Kushina reconoció como una Uzumaki por el característico cabello rojo pero fue la segunda camilla lo que los dejo en shock pues en esta se encontraba el rubio Uzumaki el cual era subido al transporte el cual se cerraba para empezar su viaje y al ver que se llevaban al pequeño rubio la pelirroja con ayuda de la senju fue arrojada hacia la nave a la cual se aferro con todas sus fuerzas pero mientras mas altura ganaban por la falta de oxígeno la Uzumaki se soltó callendo empicada y antes de caer al suelo el saniin sapo invoco a gamabunta y de un salto atrapo a la esposa de su alumno la cual antes de caer en la inconsciencia solo pudo decir- Naru-chan perdona me.

De regreso con los imperiales el transporte de Vader había vuelto al crucero y ordeno llevar a los jóvenes al ala médica en donde al rubio lo colocaron el la misma mesa de cirugía donde Anakin Skywaker se volvió Darth Vader y a la pelirroja la colocaron en un tanque de recuperación similar al del episodio V.

Capitán: lord Vader el emperador solicita hablar con usted.

Vader: bien comandante cualquier cambio en el estado de los jóvenes me lo tiene que informar a mi.

Comandante: como ordene mi lord- dijo el oficial imperial mientras que el Sith se retiraba a su cámara privada en donde se coloco en una base circular y se arrodilló.

Vader: si maestro-dijo el lord oscuro mientras enfrente de el un holograma de un anciano se manifestaba.

Emperador: lord Veder e sentido una débil pero poderosa perturbación en la fuerza.

Vader: lo se maestro yo también la sentí.

Emperador: y supongo que ya la localizaste.

Vader: Así es maestro se trata de dos jóvenes de un sistema en el sector inexplorado del borde exterior.

Emperador: muy bien mi aprendiz al ser del sector inexplorado nos da cierta ventaja, quiero que los entrenes y los incluyas en las filas de nuestros inquisidores.

Vader: si maestro.

Mientras tanto el el ala medica el rubio Uzumaki recuperaba lentamente el conocimiento mientras se llevaba su mano a la cabeza por la jaqueca que sufría mientras una duda llegaba a su mente "como es que tenia su mano derecha" y fue cuando lo vio una extremidad mecánica con dagas en los dedos había remplazado su brazo ser senado.

Naruto: ¿y esto?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras admiraba su nueva extremidad.

¿?: Vaya veo que ya despertaste.

Naruto: ¿Quien es usted?

¿?: Mi nombre es Darth Vader y soy quien te salvo la vida.

Naruto: mucho gusto Lord Vader, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, gracias por salva me.

Vader: de nada muchacho, me podrías decir porque te encontré en ese estado - ante la pregunta el rubio bajo la mirada y empezó a contarle todo al lord sith el cual al terminar de oír la historia del Uzumaki estaba colérico ante el trato que recibió de su aldea y la traición de sus maestros recordándole a el en ciertas partes de la historia pero se calmo cuando de sorpresa todo el crucero empezaba a sacudirse como si se estuviera compactando y varios gritos se oían pues el rubio estaba aplastando las cabezas de los soldados imperiales al comprimir sus cascos usando la fuerza- vaya que gran poder tienes muchacho, pero no esta a toda su capacidades dijo el Sith mientras hacia levitar todo lo que se encontraba en el cuarto medico dejando a un Naruto mas que asombrado ante la demostración de poder - yo puedo entrenar te en el lado oscuro de la fuerza y cuando vuelvas a tu mundo les demuestres tu poder.

Naruto: Lord Vader ¿porque me ayuda?

Vader: (suspiro) yo se lo que se siente ser traicionado por los que considerabas familia y que tu maestro te ser sene las extremidad es.- así el lord oscuro le contó al Uzumaki toda su vida desde que era un esclavo hasta que traiciono a la orden jedi.

Naruto: así que básicamente somos iguales.

Vader: de cierta forma, ahora ven hay que revisar el estado de la chica - dijo el lord oscuro mientras le indicaba a este que lo siguiera mientras que en la mente del rubio surgía una pregunta ¿Cual chica?, tras unos pocos minutos ambos ya se encontraban en otra sección del ala medica de la nave donde la pelirroja del sonido ya despierta era revisada por un droide médico el cual se retiró al ver entrar a la habitación al Sith.

Tayuya: ¿y tu que quieres cara de respiradero - dijo insolentemente la pelirroja al Sith el cual solo contestó con un estrangulamiento de la fuerza a la chica impertinente - bi..en bien lo siento...de hecho se te ve genial - dijo rápidamente en repuesta para salvar su cuello literalmente - y a todo esto ¿quien es usted? y ¿en donde estamos?

Naruto: El es Darth Vader un Lord Sith y el que nos salvo la vida y lo segundo no lo se - declaró el confundido rubio mientras se reprendía mentalmente al no preguntar.

Tayuya: ¿y tu que haces aquí ricitos de oro? - preguntó con burla en su voz.

Naruto: Ya te lo dije ¡¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES RISITOS DE ORO CABEZA DE TOMATE!!!

Vader: ya calme se y sigan me - declaro con furia el Sith ante la actitud de sus nuevos aprendices y los dos ninjas seguían al lord oscuro hasta lo que parecía la cabina de control de la nave y estos de quedaron asombrados al ver que se encontraban en una nave espacial - almirante

Almirante: si Lord Vader.

Veader: trace curso a Corusant, deseó que el emperador conozca a mis nuevos aprendices.

Almirante: como ordene mi lord - contestó el oficial imperial mientras el gigantesco crucero entraba al hiper espacio dejando a ambos ninjas mas que asombrados.

Mientras tanto de regreso a las naciones elementales.

Los cuatro involucrados el el rescate de Naruto rendían el informe de la misión al rubio kage el cual estaba mas que destrozado emocional mente

Minato: así que se lo llevaron.

Jiraiya: me temo que si Minato, ¿pero que es lo que quieren de el?, si ya no tiene al kyubi.

Minato: no lo se sensei, pero no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlos y recuperar a mi hijo.


	2. Nuevos aprendices y 3 años después

De regreso con el rubio y la pelirroja estos se encontraban en el comedor del crucero imperial en el cual por alguna razon estaban sirbiendo ramen a lo que ambos con estrellas en los ojos como minimo se comieron diez tazones cada uno dejando mas que atonitos a los oficiales imperiales, mientras que los ninjas entablaban una conversacion.

Tayuya: olle cara de mierda.

Naruto: ¿Que cabeza de tomate?

Tayuya: ¿Que se siente tener una chatarra por brazo?

Naruto: algo extrano.

Tayuya:¿extraño?

Naruto: si, porque aunque se que no lo es se siente como si fuera mi verdarero brazo solo que mas fuerte y tu ¿que me dices de esa capsula?

Tayuya: Me senti como huevo cosido.

Naruto: yo pense que como tomate hervido.

Tayuya: !!!Ahora si te are uno con la fuerza¡¡¡-grito la pelirroja mientra se abalanzaba en contra del rubio para darle fin a su vida el cual nunca llego porque en ese instante la alarma del crucero zono indicando que dejaban la velocidad luz a lo que ambos jovenes regresaron al lado de su maestro al puente de control solo para asombrarse aun mas al ver al gran planeta ciudad de Corusant.

Naruto: Maestro ¿que es este lugar?

Veader: es el planata ciudad de Corusant la capital del Imperio Galactico y su nuevo hogar.

Tayuya: vaya pues si que se ve acojedor mucho mejor que esa porquria de aldea que era el sonido.

Vader: Bueno mis aprendices hay que dar nos prisa ya que el emperador quiere conocerlos.

Naru/Tayu: ¿el emperador nos quiere conocer?

Vader: Correcto asi que apresuren se ya que al emperador no le gusta esperar-decreto serio el Lord Sith el cual era seguido por sus nuevos alumnos mientras que en el ambiente sonaba la cancion del imperio.

unos minutos despues los tres se encontraban en el palacio del emperador el cual era el antiguo templo Jedi.

Tayuya: vaya esto si que es un palacio demaciado grande como para una sola persona.

Naruto: de hecho antes esto era un templo.

Tayuya: ¿y tu como lo sabes?

Naruto: cando desperte el maestro me conto la historia de su vida y por lo que me comento este antes era el templo de los caballeros Jedi los cuales eran los guardianes de la paz en la antigua republica pero estos la traicionaron intentando dar un golpe de estado en contra del emperador el cual fue salvado por Lord Veader y con la orden 66 exterminaron a la mayoria de estos pero que algunos escaparon.

Tayuya: wow esa historia es digna de una pelicula-comento sorprendida la ojimiel mal hablada mientras que en otro universo George Lucas estornudaba con mucha fuerza,de regreso con los ninjas estos ya se encontraban el presencia del emperador Palpatin en cual los veia con mucho interes.

emperador: hola jovencitos asi que ustedes son los alumnos de mi aprendiz.

Naruto: usted es el maestro de lord Veader.

Emperador : asi es pequeño ¿y tu como te llamas?.

Naruto: mi nombre es Narituo Uzumaki mi señor.

Emperador: (vaya este chico tiene modales me agarada) ¿y tu jovencita?¿cual es tu nombre?

Tayuya: Yo soy Tayuya de la aldea del sonido.

Emprador: ¿que sin apellido?

Tayuya: si lo tengo pero reniego de el desde que mis padres me vendieron como esclava cuando tenia 5 años.

Emperador: bien eso no importa, escuche que ustedes tienen habilidades en la fuerza.

Vader: asi es maestro, estos dos jovenes tienen un poderoso pero burdo menejo de la fuerza y por lo que me contaron un gran odio a los que debian ser su familia.

emperador: exelente eso significa que podran utilizar el poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza

Naruto: pero que diferencia hay entre el lado oscuro y el de la luz.

despues de una muy muy larga explicacion de los principios de la fuerza y al diferencia del la luz y la oscuridad los chicos pasaron a retirarse a los viejos dormitorios de los Jedien los cuales vivirian por un largo tiempo.

timeskip

3 años despues

pedemos ver a dos jovenes arrodillados en frente del emperador en lo que parecia ser una especie de base espacial.

Muy bien mis aprendices estoy muy impresionado con su progreso al dar pasos tan agigantados en el domino de la fuerza y mucho mas con esas habilidades suyas.

¿?: Gracias maestro-dijo un joven el cual usaba un traje similar al de Veader en algunos aspectos pero distinto en otros y con 4 sables de luz en su cintura y un casco algo peculiar.

Emperador: sinceramente jamas habia encontrado a Sith tan poderosos.

¿?: Gracias maestro pero jamas habriamos alcanzado este nivel sin usted o de Lord Vader-dijo una chica de cabellera pelirroja y traje negro el cual se entallaba a su cuerpo.

Emperador: por eso Naruto y Tayuya doy por concluido su entrenamiento y como es costumbre entre los Sith se les sera dado un nuevo nombre demostrando su titulo como señores del lado oscuro- dijo con orgullo el emperador a los ahora identificados como Naruto y Tayuya los cuales ente las palabras de su maestro levantaban su rostro para verlo mientras dejaban ver sus rostros en los cuales los ojos azul zafiro y marron miel habian desaparecido dejando ver dos pares de ojos amarillos demostrando que estaban completamente sumidos en el lado oscuro-primero Naruto como señor de los Sith yo decreto que tu nombre de ahora y para siempre sera ''Darth Starkiller''.

Starkiller: Gracias maestro-dijo el ahora lord Sith a su maestro.

Emperador: Ahora Tayuya como señor de los Sith yo decreto que tu nombre de ahora y para siempre sera ''Darth Deathstrike''.

Deathstrike: Gracias maestro-dijo la pelirroja a su maestro en señal de respeto.

Emperador: Ahora mis aprendices tengo una mision para ustedes, gracias a su conocimiento del Chacra hemos localizado el planeta de la raza de los Otsutsuki quiero que vallan a ese planeta y los exterminen antes de que intente practicar esa abominacion del Tsukuyomi infinito en contra del imperio.

Star/Death: Como ordene maestro-dijieron ambos Sith a su maestro antes de levantarse y volver a cubrir sus rostros para retirarse y cumplir con el mandato de su mestro.

y hasta aqui amigos espero allan disfrutado de esta segunda parte del Sith de las naciones elementales y no se preocupen el regreso de los Sith a su mundo natal sucedera despues de la masacre de los Otsutsuki.


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos

El Sith de las Naciones elementales

Capitulo 3 Recuerdos.

Advertencia: Hay Lemon aquí, así que no se quejen

Tres años han pasado desde que unos extraños se llevaron a Naruto de las naciones elementales y las cosas en la aldea de Konoha no han ido del todo bien.

Pero eso no nos interesa por el momento.

En un lugar del universo en el sistema Endor se puede ver la casi terminada y nueva estrella de la muerte en donde los Sith de las naciones elementales acaban de recibir su primera encomienda de manos de su emperador, la cual era ir al sistema Otsu el planeta natal de los Otsutsuki y exterminar los para evitar que en un futuro invadan un sistema del Imperio y practiquen el Tsukuyomi infinito.

StarKiller: Proxi.

Proxi: si amo.

Deathstrike: prepara el black-star tenemos una mision.

Proxi: como ordene mi señora.

Tras dar la orden a su droide de entrenamiento los ahora Sith como siempre entablaban una conversación mientras recorrian los pasillos en camino a su nave.

Deathstrike: ¿recuerdas nuestra primera misión?

Starkiller:(suspiro)como olvidar lo, fue cuando obtuvimos nuestros sables de luz-dijo el Sith a su compañera mientras los recuerdos de aquel día volvian a su mente.

Flashback

Hace 1 año.

Nos encontramos en el antiguo templo Jedi en la biblioteca de holocrones donde un rubio y una pelirroja entrenaban los principos basicos de la fuerza.

Tayuya: caray se que fueron unos traidores, pero de que sabian como entrenar lo sabian.

Naruto: tienes razón, pero ¿cuando nos induciremos en el lado oscuro?

Veider: en este instante-dijo el lord Sith a sus alumnos mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

Naru/Tayu: Maestro-nombraron con respeto los jovenes a su maestro mientras estos se arrodillaban ante el.

Naruto: maestro es cierto lo que dijo al fin iniciaremos en los caminos del lado oscuro.

Veider: asi es mi aprendiz, pero esta mision la tendrán que hacer la solos.

Tayuya: ¿porque?

Veider: porque esta es es una prueba para obtener sus sables de luz.

Naruto: al fin tendremos nuestros sables.

Veider: asi es Naruto.

Tayuya: ¿y que tenemos que hacer?

Veider: tendrán que ir al planeta Malacor el mundo de origen de los Sith, del campo de batalla tomen los sables de los Jedi caidos y dirijanse al templo donde recibiran su prueba.

Naruto/Tayu: como ordene maestro-dijeron los aprendices a su maestro antes de salir a su misión.

10 minutos después en el hangar del palacio Imperial, podemos ver a los aprendices Sith entrar a este mientras estos entraban a un par de naves X-wing que les quitaron a unos rebeldes que capturaron, el de Naruto era de color negro con detalles en naranja para mejor camuflaje en el espacio y el de Tayuya era igualmente negro pero con detalles en rojo.

Naruto: QB-9, prepara te tenemos trabajo.

QB-9: pipiip.

Naruto: no, no sera un encargo del emperador es por el entrenamiento.

Tayuya: RB-0 tu también bienes ya sabes que este par se meterá en problemas si no vamos con ellos.

Naruto: oye lo de catonemodia fue tu culpa.

Tayuya: si si, ya callate y vámonos que Malacor no esta nada cerca.

Naruto: ok.

Tras la pequeña discusión de nuestra parejita estos emprendieron el largo viaje a Malacor.

Naruto: bien QB-9 prepara la velocidad luz.

Tayuya: ya se que hemos hecho mucho viajes a través de la galaxia pero esta parte me sigue impresionando.

Naruto: te entiendo, pero como dicen por ahí "menos charla y mas acción".

Tayuya: bien dicho inutil- con esas palabras ambas naves entraron en curso al mundo de origen Sith mientras en el palacio del emperador se lleva acabo una conversación entre maestro y aprendiz.

Emperador: bien Lord Veider los chicos ya están en camino a Malacor.

Veider: así es maestro.

Emperador: bien si logran pasar la prueba su poder del lado oscuro no tendrá limites.

De regreso con el rubio y la pelirroja estos ya salían de la velocidad luz en la atmósfera del mundo natal de los Sith al cual descendieron cerca de 3 obelisco con grabados antiguos.

Naruto: mira tayu-chan esa debe ser la entrada al templo.

Tayuya: ya la vi y que te dije de decirme Tayu-chan.

Naruto: tu me dices cara de mierda así que es justo.

Tayuya: como sea mejor bajemos para terminar con esto.

Una vez ya en tierra nuestros protagonistas se dirigen al templo Sith mientras cruzan lo que al parecer fue el campo de batalla de la legendaria batalla de Malacor la cual fue el primer confronta miento entre los Jedi y los Sith.

Naruto: bueno, así que ¿cuál te gusta?

Tayuya: creo que este-dijo la pelirroja mientras que del suelo agarró una empuñadura bastante delgada y larga como una flauta, el cual al encender se mostró como un doble sable de color azul y al girar la empuñadura demostraba ser dos sables unidos por la base-genial este si es para mi.

Naruto: se ve bien pero yo prefiero algo un poco más tosco- dijo el rubio mientras que en sus manos sostenía dos sables gemelos los cuales parecían colmillos en la base además de ser muy gruesos y de hoja morada-estos son mas mi estilo.

Tayuya: bien, ya tenemos los sables ahora al templo.

Naruto: bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del templo el rubio intento levantar la puerta con la fuerza pero al hacerlo descubrió que había otra puerta tras esta a lo que la pelirroja intervino ayudando a su compañero a levantar la puerta secundaria para ver una tercera puerta detrás.

Tayuya:¡¡¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA PUES CUANTAS MALDITAS PUERTAS HAY!!!-grito ya fastidiada la pelirroja mal hablada.

Naruto: creó que esto es parte de la prueba, haber deja me pasar y levanto la otra luego tu, luego yo y así hasta entrar.

Tayuya: y yo que pensaba que solo tenias aire en la cabeza.

Naruto: jajaja que graciosita ya hay que entrar-dijo el Uzumaki con un sarcasmo mas que obvio ante la broma de su compañera para continuar adentrándose mas al templo hasta llegar a una gran sala en donde había varias puertas-¿y ahora que?

Tayuya: creó que hay que esperar a que la prueba nos llamé- dedujo la pelirroja mientras tomaba pose de meditación a lo que su compañero la imitó, y así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que una de las puertas brillo en un tono rojo carmesí- oye una puerta esta brillando.

Naruto: ¿cual?, yo no veo nada.

Tayuya: creó que es como el maestro dijo esta prueba se tiene que hacer sólo- dedujo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su lugar para adentrarse a la puerta que la llamaba y desaparecer ante la vista de su compañero.

Con Tayuya.

Podemos observar a la pelirroja caminar por lo que parecía ser un bosques el cual ella parecía reconocer y siguió caminando hasta que a la distancia logro ver una cueva en una montaña pero esta no era cualquier cueva, era la mina donde trabajo como esclava-AAAHHHHH-se escucho un grito desgarrador de una niña a lo que la pelirroja salio corriendo en dirección de donde venia.

Con Naruto.

El rubio seguía en pose de meditación mientras ponía en blanco su mente hasta que una de las puertas lo llamo con su brillo carmesí.

Naruto: bueno, aquí voy-dijo el pelirubio mientras este se adentraba a la puerta para aparecer en el lugar menos deseado para el pues estaba de vuelta en konoha-¡¡¡maldita sea!!!-grito el rubio a los cuatro vientos y maldecía su suerte de estar en la aldea que lo había hecho sufrir durante años, hasta que una escena demasiado familiar para el se desarrollaba.

Con Tayuya.

La pelirroja había quedado en shock al ver lo que tenia enfrente de ella una versión infantil de si misma el día en que su padre la vendió como esclava.

Tayuya: así que solo fue ese mal nacido- dijo la pelirroja a si misma mientras descubría la verdad de su sufrimiento y de que su madre era libre de toda culpa y ver que el ambiente cambiaba al de su antiguo hogar ve como su madre le reclamaba al bastardo de su padre el cual respondió dándole un sonoro golpe que la derribo al suelo-ese maldito-dijo la pelirroja antes de correr y arremeter contra su padre antes de ser tomada por detrás por su versión infantil la cual le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que no le hiciera daño a su padre.

Tayu: por favor no lo hagas, se que hizo mal pero por favor no lo mates.

Tayuya: porque no ese maldito desgraciado se lo merece.

Tayu: lo se pero si lo haces mi mami se quedara solita y yo no quiero eso.

Tayuya: no te preocupes pequeña después de que lo mate yo siempre estaré con ella y no dejare que nadie la dañe.

Tayu: lo prometes.

Tayuya: no lo prometo lo juro.

Tayu: en ese caso castra y despelleja a ese idiota mal nacido-grito eufórica la versión infantil de la pelirroja mientras que esta comenzó a estrangular con la fuerza a la visión de su padre para después arrojarlo contra un muro y atacarlo con los rayos de la fuerza y para terminar decapitándolo con sus sables los cuales cambiaban de su color azul zafiro a un rojo carmesí al momento que desmembraba al desgraciado y sus ojos miel se tornaban amarillos.

Con Naruto:

Este se encontraba totalmente congelado en su lugar pues se veía a si mismo a la edad de 7 siendo apaleado por los aldeanos pero en cuanto se lanzo para asesinar los fue detenido por una figura similar a el envuelta en una túnica blanca con decorado de llamas en las orillas.

Naruto: ¿pero que haces?¿por que me detienes?

¿?: porque hibas a atacar a los aldeanos.

Naruto: pues se lo merecen.

¿?: no me digas.

Naruto: ¿y a todo esto quien eres tu?

¿?: yo soy tu Naruto.

Naruto: ¿que?

¿?: como oíste yo soy Naruto Namikaze séptimo Hokage de Konoha y gran maestro de los Jedi, pero puedes llamar me Jedack.

Naruto: bien Jedack, no me vengas con sermones he visto las mentiras de la aldea, no le temo al lado oscuro como tu y voy a traer la paz, la libertad y la seguridad a mi nuevo imperio.

Jedack: tu nuevo imperio.

Naruto: no me obligues a destruirte.

Jedack: Naruto mi lealtad esta con la aldea, con su gente.

Naruto: si no estas con migo eres mi enemigo.

Jedack: solo un Sith es tan radical con sus decisiones, are lo que deba hacer.

Naruto: sera en vano-declaro el aprendiz Sith a su contra parte para luego el ambiente cambie al planeta Mustafar y librar una batalla sililar a la que Anakin Skywalker y Obi-wan kenovi tubieron hace años cuando el imperio surgio.

Naruto: debí imaginar desde hace mucho la traición de la aldea.

Jedack: Naruto, los consejeros de la aldea son los malvados.

Naruto: desde mi punto de vista todos en esa aldea lo son.

Jedack: estas desorientado.

Tras una gran batalla en los ríos de lava del planeta nos encontramos en la cúspide de esta con ambos guerreros mas que cansados.

Jedack: se acabo Naruto llevo la delantera.

Naruto: tu estas subestimando mi poder.

Jedack: no lo intentes-dijo la contra parte luminosa al ser oscuro al momento que este saltaba de la plataforma mecánica solo para ser ser senado por su homónimo el cual quedo en Shock al ver a su oponente desaparecer en una nube de humo revelando que todo es tiempo estuvo peleando con un clon de sombra para ser cruelmenteapuñalado por el vientre del cual se asomaba un par de hojas rojas de plasma las cuales eran empuñadas por el rubio ojo amarillo.

Naruto: Te dije que seria tu fin -declaro el rubio enfundado en ropas negras antes de partir a su doble por la mitad.

Al terminar las pruebas de ambos regresaron al salón del templo Sith y estos al verse no se dirigieron la palabra solo caminaron envueltos en un silencio sepulcral hasta llegar a sus respectivas naves cada uno trazar curso de vuelta a Corusant.

Fin flasback.

StarKiller: jamas entenderé porque tu prueba fue mas fácil que la mía.

Deathstrike: según Lord Veider es porque yo ya tenia odio pero necesitaba enfocarlo y tu tenias que destruir todo rastro de tu antiguo ser.

Starkiller: tiene sentido-dijo el lord Sith mientras llegaban al hangar de la estación espacial en donde se encontraba un destructor imperial o nave comando la cual era operada por viejos droides de los separatistas.

Próxi: amo ya estamos listos para partir.

StarKiller: bien traza curso a Geonosis.

Proxi: ¿a Geonosis? Puedo preguntar ¿porque?

Deathstrike: Vamos a invadir a los Otsutsuki y nesecitamos mas refuerzos.

Próxi: Como ordene mi señora-dijo el droide a sus maestros antes de programar las coordenadas de la velocidad luz al planeta de los mejores armamentistas del imperio-bien mis señores ya estamos en curso a Geonosis llegaremos en un día.

StarKiller: bien próxi, estaremos en nuestros aposentos no nos molesten hasta que lleguemos.

Ya en los aposentos de los Sith ambos se habían quitado sus ropas de combate y vestían de forma casual de color negro y procedían a dormir cada uno en su cuarto hasta que un par de horas después la pelirroja entro en el cuarto de su compañero al cual fue introducida de forma brusca al llamar a la puerta y rápidamente ya dentro de la habitación ambos se daban un salvaje y profundo besó del cual se separaron por la falta del aire.

StarKiller: al fin solos.

Deathstrike: tu lo dijiste amor, ahora has me tuya-dijo la Sith mientras procedía a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y acercarse al rubio para empezar a desnudarlo mientras que este besaba el cuello de la pelirroja sacándole unos leves gemidos y era azotada contra la cama y el rubio se posicionaba sobre ella y volvía a besarla iniciando un juego de lenguas mientras retiraba el sostén de color negro con encaje rojo y comenzar a jugar con los pechos copa c de la chica haciendo que esta comience a excitarse mientras luchaba por no tener un orgasmos prematuro.

Starkiller: prepara te mi lady.

Deathstrike: deja de jugar y parte me mi lord, de muestrame cuanto me deseas- grito la oji-amarilla al momento que se arrancaba la pequeña pantaleta negra y dejaba ver su entrada en la cual había un escaso bello de color rojo.

Starkiller: como desees-dijo el rubio mientras liberaba su cautovo miembro de su pantalón dejando ver una poderosa erección la cual hizo a la pelirroja relamerse los labios-parece que mi bella flautista quiere tocar una melodía antes de montar a su semental-dijo con voz seductora el rubio a su amante la cual rápidamente posicionó su rostro ante el miembro del rubio antes de meter mas de media polla en su boca la cual saboreaba al rubio y sin previo aviso comenzó a chupar el miembro del rubio mientras poco a poco lo tragaba por completo llevándolo hasta su garganta-hay en verdad eres muy buena para esto- dijo gustoso el Sith ante la acción bucal de su compañera la cual ya había tragado por completo el miembro del rubio mientras soltaba largos gemidos de placer con sus ojos casi en blanco- mi lady ya por favor- dijo el rubio al momento que retiraba su miembro de la boca de su amante la cual se quejo por la acción del rubio antes de sentir ser penetrada por su culo en el cual ya se había introducido un clon del rubio el cual tomo vuelo y se introdujo en la pelirroja mientras el rubio original la estocaba por delante haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera un potente orgasmos.

Deathstrike: mi Lord me vengo grito entre gemidos la pelirroja al momento que sus jugos internos bañaban al miembro de 17cm, después de 40 minutos ambos habían caído rendidos ante tanto placer que se dieron-mi lord ¿cuando dejaremos de ocultar lo nuestro?

Starkiller: cuando el imperio caiga.

Deathstrike: ¿no cree que deberíamos de haber compartido la información de sus visiones a nuestros maestro?

Starkiller: al principio lo pensé pero si lo hacia nuestro regreso a las naciones elementales se vería atrasado y demoraría nuestra venganza.

Deathstrike: tiene razón, no puedo esperar a regresar y ver como mi padre suplica por su vida.

Starkiller: te juro que tendrás tu venganza mi amor ya que nadie lastima a mi princesa oscura.

Deathstrike:bueno ya hay que dormir que tendremos mucho que hacer a partir de mañana-y así ambos calle ron en los brazos de morfeo disfrutando de esa paz que los envolvía pues no la tendrían en mucho tiempo.

Y corte en verdad que estuve inspirado en este capitulo es el mas largo que halla escrito para alguno de mis fic's, ahora sabemos como es que los Sith obtuvieron sus sables de luz revelando las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar para despertar el poder del lado oscuro espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben como siempre si tienen alguna idea para continuar con mis fic's con gusto las leeré de mi parte es todo hasta luego


	4. Carta bajo la manga

Los Sith de las Naciones Elementales.

Capitulo 4: Carta bajo la manga.

En el sistema geonosiano se puede ver al black-star la nave insignia de la legión 666 del imperio la cual esta a las ordenes de los aprendices de Darth Veider y el emperador.

Droide1: comandante, hemos llegado al sistema geonosiano.

Proxy: excelente, le informaré a lord StarKiller y a lady Deathstrike que hemos llegado-dijo el droide de entrenamiento a su subordinado mientras se dirigía a informar a sus amos que han llegado a su destino, pero ignorantes de lo que pasaba ambos Sith se encontraban aun dormitando tras una muy agradable noche de pasión, cuya calma fue interrumpida por el inoportuno droide, el cual entro sin autorización en el cuarto de sus amos encontrándolos en la comprometedora situación.

Proxy: mis señores ¿que están haciendo?-ante la pregunta de su droide ambos Sith con sables de luz en mano se abalanzaron hacia este.

StarKiller: Proxy sabes que te estimo mucho preso si me entero de que mencionaste algo de lo que viste.

Deathstrike: te juro que te despedazo y vendo como repuestos para poots de carrera de tatooin-ante la amenaza de sus señores el droide estaba sudando balas así que con tal de salvar sus circuitos opto por dar la respuesta mas apropiada a la situación.

Proxy: N-no se preocupen mis señores no diré nada es mas voy a borrarlo de mi tarjeta de memoria-la respuesta del droide calmo a los lord's oscuros los cuales se tranquilizaron y desactivando sus sables.

StarKiller: no te preocupes Proxy, no sera necesario solo guarda silencio, no quiero arriesgarme a perder información valiosa.

Deathstrike: Bien Proxi y se puede saber a que has venido.

Proxy: a si mis señores venia a informar que hemos llegado a Geonosis.

Starkiller: bien gracias por habisar nos, prepara nuestros X-WING'S iremos personalmente a la superficie del planeta.

Proxy: como ordene mi lord-asi el droide se retiro del cuarto de sus amos para cumplir con la orden de su señor.

Media hora después se puede ver a los Sith dirigir se al hangar de la nave comando para subir a sus respectivas naves para descender a la superficie del planeta, ya una vez en esta ambos usuarios del lado oscuro se internan en la ciudad subterránea de los genosianos.

Deathsrike: me puedes decir que estamos haciendo aquí, si es mas que obvio que tenemos los suficientes droides como para diezmar a un sistema pequeño.

StarKiller: tienes razón en eso, pero los Otsutsuki no son cualquier especie por lo que necesitamos tener un arma secreta.

Deathstrike: ¿la cual seria?

StarKiller: hace unos años se descubrió que los geonosianos habían traicionado al imperio al descubrirse sus múltiples sabotajes a la primera estrella de la muerte, a lo que el emperador ordeno su inmediata exterminación con un veneno sumamente mortal.

Deathstrike: y ¿como lo cubrieron?

Starkiller: eran una raza de armamentistas, pudo suceder un accidente en una de las calderas o pudo ser una fuga de gas nadie lo supo ya que no se haya ron cuerpos.

Deathstrike: interesante, así que estamos buscando alguna de esas bombas de veneno para recrearlo y usarlo contra esos albinos segatones de mierda.

Starkiller: en esencia si.

Deathstrike: me parece muy buen plan, y pensar que ese rubio idiota que conocí en los bosques Hi no Kuni se volvería un gran estratega militar.

Starkiller: no, lo increíble es que un ninja del sonido y uno de la hoja se volvieran los aprendices de un Lord Sith y estos entablen una relación amorosa.

Deathstrike: tsk, mejor deja de narrar la historia de nuestra vida y pon te a buscar esas bombas.

Starkiller: si señora.

Tras varios minutos de recorrer la desolada ciudad los Sith encontraron varias de las bombas del veneno para los genosianos pero cuando los Lord's oscuros estaban por levantar las bombas un sonido extraño llamo su atención y sin titubeos de se fundaron sus sables solo para verse rodeados por un ejército de geonocianos zombie controlados por gusanos parásitos, ante esto los Sith desmembraron los cuerpos reanimados para abrirse paso a la salida de la ciudadela y sellar esta son una roca con el canjin de sello sobre esta hecho con la hoja escarlata del rubio.

Starkiller: bueno, al menos conseguimos el veneno.

Deathstrike: si, pero no hay que volver, ya me canse de que cada vez que venimos tenemos que pelear con esas cosas.

Starkiller: descuida, ya fui con los clonadores de Camino, ya esta en marcha la creación de nuestro ejército de clones.

Deathstrike: y ¿se puede saber de quien es la muestra genética que les diste?

Starkiller: de Hasirama Senjus y Madara Uchiha.

Deathstrike: utilizaste las células de los 2 mas grandes ninjas de nuestro mundo, ¿y como las conseguiste?

Starkiller: se encuentran muchas cosas en el mercado negro, incluso esto - dijo el Sith mientras le entregaba a su compañera una gran flauta transversal de un color negro metálico.

Deathstrike: alguien esta siendo muy detallista últimamente, hoy te toca sección especial al estilo de la madre Rusia.

Starkiller: bien, pero primero la masacre ya sabes como me pongo cuando te veo diezmar civilizaciones enteras.

Deathstrike: okey, RB-0, QB-9 vengan por nosotros ya tenemos lo que buscamos.

Droides: bip,bip waaaa.

De vuelta al crucero espacial

Proxy: buen trabajo amo killer y por su puesto también a usted mi señora.

Starkiller: ya proxy no estés de lame botas, di me en cuanto podremos usar el veneno.

Proxy: con las muestras en 6 horas.

Starkiller: bien.


	5. Especial 10 de Octubre

Capitulo 5: Progreso y cumpleaños.

Unas horas después de su incursión a Geonosis podemos ver a ambos Sith entrenando con sus sables de luz a la espera de que su veneno este listo, se ve a Starkiller arrojarse al ataque con sus dos sables carmesí en contra de Deathstrike la cual con maestría bloqueo el ataque de su amado con uno de sus sables mientras con el otro lanzado un corte horizontal para alejar a su rival.

Starkiller: buena maniobra mi lady, pero tendrás que ser más rápida que eso para vencer me.

Deathstrike: quien nescesita velocidad si se tienes astucia - respondio la pelirroja de ropas negras antes de arremeter nuevamente en contra del Sith el cual antes de recibir el ataque se disipo en humo dejando a una mas que confundida pelirroja la cual salio de su estupor al sentir el calor de la hoja carmesi debajo de su cuello antes de ladear levemente su cabesa solo para observar que el antiguo Uzumaki detras de ella.

Starkiller: si, pero si se combinan eres casi invencible.

Deathstrike: en cerio - dijo la pelirroja al momento que su oponente se dio cuente de la pequeña empuñadura de una daga de luz en su abdomen sobre un punto vital.

Starkiller: por esto y mas es por lo que te amo.

Deathstrike: citando a Han Solo, lo se.

(Nota de Autor: clara referencia a de The Big Bang Theory).

Starkiller: bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy hay que ver como va el veneno.

Deathstrike: de acuerdo, ya quiero acabar con esos segatones.

Starkiller: lo se mi lady, yo tambien, si los dejamos vivos serian un gran riesgo para nuestros planes.

en el laboratorio de la nave se pueden ver a un par de clones de los Sith los cuales estaban experimentando con distintos liquidos y frascos.

clon SK: bien prueba de veneno de chakra prueba 84-B - dijo el clon del señor oscuro al momento de dejar caer una gota de un extraño liquido en la jaula de un Pork al que le transfirio algo de chakra, el cual emitio un grito de dolor mientras su piel se volvia negra y sus musculos se retraian hasta dejar ver al animalito con un aspecto aterrador - experimento de veneno numero 84-B exitoso.

clon DS: bien procediendo a realizar prueba con el prisionero - en eso los Sith originales entraron a la habitación a lo que los clones presentes se disiparon para transferir la información del progreso.

Starkiller: bien, creo que ya es hora de visitar a nuestro viejo amigo Takeshi, no lo cree a si Lady Deathstrike.

Daethstrike: si Lord Starkiller, ya a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vimos jajajaja.

En la prisión del crucero imperial se podía ver a un hombre encadenado a una cama metálica con sellos de parálisis y de restricción de chakra por todo su cuerpo este era de pelo y tes albina el cual vestía un kimono blanco con bordes negros, pero lo mas llamativo de este eran esos ojos perlados que le daban aspecto de estar siego este sujeto era Takeshi Otsutsuki el cual fue capturado por el imperio en el sistema Lotal antes de ejecutar el Tsukuyomi infinito desde entonces ha sido interrogado y torturado para sacarle información sobre su especie, de repente el albino se sobresalto al sentir como su "cama" se movilizó hasta un pequeño cuarto aislado donde solo se encontraba el, cuando de pronto en frente de el una ventana negra se ilumino dejando ver que que de tras de esta se encontraban ambos Sith.

Starkiller: hola Takeshi, ¿como te encuentras el día de hoy?

Takeshi: ya deja te de rodeos Killer, ¿que es lo que quieres?

Starkiller: yo nada en especial, solo quería probar algo nuevo con tigo, mi lady ¿hace los honores?.

Deathstriker: no tienes que preguntar.

Takeshi: u...un momento, ¿Que es lo que hacen?

Starkiller: lo siento mi estimado Takeshi, pero tu utilidad para nosotros ya ha expirado.

Deathstrike: el veneno ya esta listo, solo da la orden y lo libero.

Takeshi: es...espera, no lo hagas...aun puedo ser de utilidad...haré lo que sea, solo sólo y lo haré.

Starkiller: ¿lo que sea?

Takeshi: s...si lo que sea.

Starkiller: bien necesito que me hagas un favor.

Takeshi: ¿cual favor? - pregunto temeroso por su vida el Otsutsuki.

Starkiller: Cuando llegues al séptimo infierno di le a Mizuki, que Naruto Uzumaki le manda saludos - decreto de forma monótona y estoica.

Tras la la orden del Sith la pelirroja libero la sustancia negra en forma de vapor en la habitación aislada mientras el ojiperla solo gritaba de dolor ante su exposición al veneno el cual entraba a su cuerpo por medio de su red de chakra - NOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAGGR - esa era la mejor forma de infección ya que su regeneración era un problema, así que por medio del chakra era la mejor manera de acabar con ellos, tras barios minutos de oír los gritos de dolor de parte del peliblanco o lo que quedaba de el los Sith salieron del cuarto con una sonrisa macabra grabada en sus rostros

Starkiller: bien parece que ya estamos listos. - dijo con malicia en su voz el Sith al ver que su experimento resultado todo un éxito.

mientras tanto en el sector inexplorado del borde exterior específicamente en las naciones elementales en la aldea de konoha en la mansión Uzumaki se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña fiesta pues era 10 de Octubre y se celebraba el cumpleaños Mito Uzumaki Namikaze la hermana gemela de Naruto, los invitados fueron desde los lideres de clanes, los Sannin, los senseis y todos los de la generación del rubio a excepción del emo Uchiha quien al enterarse de la traición cometida a su compañero el cual arriesgo hasta la vida por el abandonó la aldea para ir en busca de el.

Kushina: gracias a todos por haber asistido al la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, se que hemos tenido algunos momentos difíciles desde lo sucedido hace tres años, pero me alegra saber que no nos hemos rendido y seguimos adelante.

Tsunade: gran discurso kushina.

kushina: gracias Tsunade-sensei.

Tsunade: ¿que tienes?, te vez muy decaída.

Kushina: no...no es nada, solo que me gustaría que estuviera toda mi familia reunida.

Tsunade: lo se, a mi también me gustaría que el gaki estuviera con nosotros, pero no hay que estar tristes aun tienes a una hija que depende de ti.

Kushina: lo se sensei, bueno basta de lamentaciones vamos que ya casi es hora de cortar el pastel.

Minato: muy bien todos acerquen se que vamos a partir el paste, ¿Mito dondes estas?

Mito: ya voy oto-san - dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos atados en una coleta baja, ojos azules y marquistas en sus mejillas usaba el mismo atuendo que Naruto en shippuden solo que en vez de pantalones naranjas usaba un short y botas de combate.

Minato: hija ¿donde estabas?

Mito: perdón Oto-san, pero no quería soplar las velas, no sin Oni-chan - contesto feliz la pelirroja al momento que sostenía entre sus brazos una foto enmarcada de un pequeño rubio de la edad de 7 años el cual estaba en compañía del difunto Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, ante esto el rubio kage solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Minato: esta bien hija, ya ve a partir el pastes que los demás se están muriendo de hambre - bromeo el rubio para disimular su tristeza.

Mito: hai Oto-san - respondió de modo militar la Uzumaki menor antes de encaminar se al comedor, cabe destacar que cuando se sentó colocando la foto del rubio a su lado todos los presentes a excepción de los compañeros del rubio los cuales no participaron en su traición sintieron la culpa recorre su cuerpo mientras esta estruja va sus corazones a lo que desviaron la mirada de la foto.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetro en lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de Uzuseo gakure en una modesta cabaña rustica cierta zorra pelirroja solo miraba las estrellas que apenas se deslumbraban en el cielo con la esperanza de ver a su pequeño rubio.

Kazumi: Feliz cumpleaños naru-chan, por favor vuelve con mama.

Final del especial por el 10 de octubre el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito sin mas me despido.

Ja ne


	6. Lamento y Nostalgia

El Sith de las Naciones Elementales

Capitulo 6: Lamento y Nostalgia.

Varias horas después de que la fiesta de la hija del yondaime Hokage terminara, todos los habitantes de Konoha ya asían en sus camas gozando del mundo de los sueños a excepción de la matriarca Uzumaki la cual por la expresión en su rostro sufría de una horrible pesadilla.

Sueño de Kushina:

La Uzumaki se hallaba en un terreno volcanico, no sabia porque estaba ahí así que sin mas se puso a vagar por el terreno hasta que llego a orillas de lo que parecía un gran río de lava, pero su atención fue desviada a una gigantesca estructura metálica en la cual se podía ver como dos personas tenían un combate en esta con lo que parecía ser un par de espadas luminosas una de color rojo carmesí la cual era sostenida por una figura negra y el otro era de color azul la cual era empuñada por, fue ahí donde ella lo vio cabellera rubia, ojos azules, usaba una capa de Hokage por un segundo pensó que era su marido, pero al verlo con mas detalle se dio cuenta de que era el, su primogénito desaparecido fue tanta su emoción que no se dio cuenta de que era el rubio quien iba perdiendo la pelea, con todas sus fuerzas la pelirroja corrió lo mas que pudo con tal de darle alcance a su hijo, pero fue entonces que ocurrió, el rubio había sido partido limpiamente por la hoja escarlata, ante aquella imagen la Uzumaki solo pudo soltar un grito desgarrador al momento que aumentaba su velocidad con tal de socorrer a su hijo ¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!! - fue lo único que pudo gritar la pelirroja al ver la visión de su hijo mal herido.

Kushina: Naruto, sochi, por favor aguanta - rogaba la Uzumaki al rubio moribundo el cual solo la veía con una expresión de tristeza y esta cambio a una de horror acción que una desprevenida Kushina tomo como peligro y al voltear la vista hacia atrás vio como aquella oscura figura se encontraba atrás de ella solo para de un rápido movimiento acabar con la vida de la pelirroja.

Fin de sueño.

En ese instante la Uzumaki se levantó muy sobresaltada por lo vivido en su sueño y tras ver a su marido a costado a su lado se tranquilizo, acto seguido se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al rubio kage para dar una vuelta para calmarse, al recorrer los pasillos de la mansión, tras varios minutos la Uzumaki se detiene enfrente de una misteriosa puerta blanca de la cual salia un aire helado, como si aquella habitación nunca hubiese sido ocupada, y en el instante que la pelirroja tocó la perilla los recuerdos de lo ocurrido después de la fallida misión de rescate inundaron su mente.

Flash back.

Hace 3 años y medió:

Varias horas después de que el grupo de los sannin, el copy-nin y la matriarca Uzumaki regresaran e la fallida misión de rescate del rubio Ojiazul, podemos ver a la pelirroja mayor inconsciente recostada en una cama de hospital mientras una mascarilla le suministraba oxígeno el cual le ayudaba lenta mente a regresar en si.

Kushina: hay mi cabeza, ¿que me paso? - fueron los quejidos de la Uzumaki hasta que de golpe los recuerdos de lo ocurrido se hacían presentes en su mente - (un momento ¿dónde está Naruto?) - fue el breve pensamiento de la Uzumaki el cual fue interrumpido al ver a su sensei rubia de gran delantera entrar en el cuarto.

Tsunade: haa kushina que bueno que despertaste.

Kushina: sensei, ¿donde esta mi hijo?

Tsunade: lo...lo siento Kushina, no se si lo recuerdas, pero antes de poder acercarnos a el unos tipos en armadura lo subieron a una extraña nave y...y se lo llevaron - fueron las palabras de la sannin de las babosas en las que se podía notar con claridad la tristeza y el dolo en ellas.

Kushina: no sensei, por favor diga me que es una mentira, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR DIGA ME QUE ES SOLO UNA CRUEL MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!.

Tsunade: eso quisiera Kushi, pero es la cruda realidad.

Kushina: no no no no no no ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!.

Tsunade: kushina, por favor calma te.

Kushina: ¡¡¡NO SENSEI NO ME QUIERO CALMAR LO QUE QUIERO ES PODER ESTAR CON MI BEBE!!! - eran los gritos de una desesperada kushina los cuales no pararon sino hasta que la rubia Senju le dio un tranquilizante súper potente para adormecerla nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente se puede ver a la matriarca Uzumaki más tranquila dirigiéndose a la zona roja de la aldea, más específicamente al antiguo hogar de su hijo mayor y al llegar a este lo que pudo observar solo la hizo sentirse aun más culpable pues el lugar tenía un aura de tristeza y soledad abrumadoras ya que todo el lugar aunque estaba limpio y con pocos muebles se podía observar la pintura gastada en los muros, los viejos y gastados muebles de madera y una pequeña cuerda a modo de tendedero colgando en la sala de pequeño apartamento, pero lo que mas asombro a la pelirroja fue el cuarto en donde el rubio dormía, pues este no se parecía en nada a como el cuatro de un joven de 13 debería ser pues este se encontraba completamente aseado, con la ropa doblada en sus cajones, cama tendida con la pijama doblada sobre esta, el cuarto no tenia la apariencia de pertenecer le a un adolescente de 13 años si no a un joven de 23, este hecho destrozo a la Uzumaki al ver que su hijo mayor no había disfrutado de su niñez ya que maduro muy rápido para poder mantener se a si mismo y usar una mascara de idiota para evitar ser herido.

Fin flash back.

Al salir de sus pensamientos la Uzumaki lentamente había empujado la puerta revelado que en este se encontraban todas las pertenencias de Naruto y lentamente kushina se recostaba en el futon mientras que en sus brazos de encontraba el gorrito de foca que alguna vez perteneció al rubio Uzumaki a la vez que caía tranquila en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a las afueras de la devastada Uzugakure no Sato en una modesta cabaña podemos ver a la Kiuby no Yoko tomando una taza de té antes de dormir a la vez que se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Kasumi: hay Naruto, mi cachorro te extraño - se dijo a si misma la biju con tono melancólico al momento que veía colgado en uno de los muros un dibujo de ella y el rubio de unos 7 años al momento en que el recuerdo de aquel día volvía a su mente.

Flash back

Nos encontramos en el espacio mental del Uzumaki Ojiazul el cual era un bello bosque donde a orillas de un lago se encontraba una bella mansión estilo japonés y en esta se hallaba nuestro protagonista de unos 7 años jugando mientras que la yoko pelirroja lo veía con mucha atención, sinceramente ella jamás se había imaginado a ella como madre pero el estar cerca del rubio la llenaba de mucha felicidad.

Naruto: mira Kasumi-kasan - decía un sonriente Naruto mientras le enseñaba un dibujo en donde estaban ellos afuera de la mansión.

Kasumi: ha que bonito te quedo naru-chan.

Naruto: Kasumi-kasan.

Kasumi: ¿si cachorro?.

Naruto: ¿porque solo puedo visitarte cuando estoy dormido?, me gustaría mucho que pudieras estar con migo afuera de mi cabeza.

Kasumi: mira Naruto, ¿vez este collar? - ante la pregunta de la kitzune el rubio sólo asintió - este es un poderoso sello el cual me mantiene presa adentro de tu mente y por eso no puedo salir.

Naruto: entonces, no descansare hasta encontrar una forma de romper ese feo sello y podamos ser una familia feliz - declaró con una fuerte determinación el pequeño rubio causando que la biju le de volviera una sincera sonrisa.

Kasumi: no dudo que lo consigas cachorro y como muestra de mi fe en ti, te hago entrega de la posesión más preciada para mi - fueron las amorosas palabras de la yoko pelirroja mientras le colocaba a un pequeño Naruto un collar de cuerda negra del cual colgaba un tomoe de color negro.

Naruto: Kasumi-kasan, ¿Que es esto?

Kasumi: este naru-chan, era el collar de mi padre Hagoromo, el me lo entrego cuando aun era una cachorra y ahora yo te lo entrego a ti.

Naruto: Te juro ka-san que no importa que pase jamas me separare de este collar.

Fin Flash back.

Cambiamos de escena podemos ver al Starkiller solo en su recamara sosteniendo en su mano mecánica un collar con forma de tomoe.

Starkiller: te juro ka-san que pronto volveremos a estar juntos y tu, mi lady y yo nos vengaremos de todos los que nos traicionaron pagaran por ello, y mundo shinobi conocerá el verdadero poder del lado oscuro.

Proxy: amo killer.

Starkiller: ¿que sucede proxy?

Proxy: hemos llegado al sistema Otsu, ya le notifique a mi señora.

Starkiller: bien, que comience la masacre.

Y hasta aqui gente si tienen mas ideas o sugerencias de nuevos capítulos para este u otro de mis fic's con gusto los tomare en consideración

Ja ne


	7. Extinción y Retornó

El Sith de las Naciones elementales

Capitulo 7: Extinción y Retornó.

Todo en el hangar del black star era un caos total pues los droide se alistaban para la gran incursión al planeta de una de las razas más peligrosas del universo.

Starkiller: confió en que todo ya este preparado.

Proxy: si amo killer, hemos llenado el armamento entero con el veneno que usted y mi señora crearon.

Deathstrike: bien, con esta invasión nos libraremos al fin de una gran molestia de nuestros planes a futuro.

Starkiller: bien dicho, mi lady - alago el señor oscuro a su amante para luego dirigir su mirada a sus tropas - mis leales droides el día de hoy no solo libramos a la galaxia de una de las más grandes amenazas desde los caballeros Jedi, si no que también demostraremos que le ocurre a aquellos que creen estar sobre el imperio, hoy la raza de los Otsutsuki vera su último amanecer, así que vayan y acaben con todos.

Droide: ¡¡¡COMO ORDENÉ LORD STARKILLER!!! - y tras esas palabras el ejército droide subió a las naves de combate para descender en la superficie del planeta.

Starkiller: mi lady te dejó a cargó, informarme sobre cualquier avance.

Deathstrike: como órdenes querido.

Tras dar comienzo a la invasión el antiguo Uzumaki se dirigió a sus aposentos para meditar en pose de flor de loto y ver más sucesos del futuro, hasta que fue interrumpido por una fantasmal voz que decía su antiguo nombre casi como si fuera un lamento.

¿?: NAAAARUUUUTOOOO, NAAAARUUUUTOOOO.

Starkiller: ya se que eres tu viejo, deja el teatrito sobre natural y muestra te - ante las palabras del Sith la figura espectral se hizo presente frente a el.

¿?: hola Naruto, ha pasado tiempo.

Starkiller: te lo dije la última vez viejo, mi nombre es Starkiller, aquel que llamabas Uzumaki Naruto lleva muerto más de 3 años.

¿?: eso ni tu te lo crees, se que aquel niño al que le invite su primer tazón de ramen aun sigue en ti.

Starkiller: lamento decepcionarte Sarutobi, pero aquél chico abandonado murió el día en que fue traicionado por los que se supone eran su familia.

Hiruzen: Naruto, se que has sufrido por culpa de Minato y Kushina, pero extinguir a toda una civilización para calmar tu dolor no es la respuesta.

Starkiller: ¿es por eso que estás aquí?, para impedir que acabe con una gran amenaza para la galaxia.

Hiruzen: no, he venido para salvar tu alma, este camino que recorres solo te traerá dolor y sufrimiento.

Starkiller: ya estoy acostumbrado, púes esa a sido mi vida desde que nací, pero para que te lo digo si fuiste testigo de ello.

Hiruzen: veo que no hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario, bien me voy espero que al final encuentres lo que estas buscando - fueron las ultimas palabras del difunto kage al Sith al tiempo que se desvanecía.

Starkiller: adiós jiji - susurro el señor oscuro para despedir se de su figura de abuelo.

Mientras tanto en la superficie del planeta de los Otsutsuki podemos ver a varias naves de combate acercándose a la capital de manera amenazante hasta que la más grande abrió la compuesta inferior y de esta surgió el negro veneno en forma de gas teniendo un efecto inmediato en sus víctimas.

(Nota de autor: es igual a la escena de alíen covenan donde David mata a los ingenieros).

La señora oscura estaba muy complacida ante la vista pues este seria el comienzo de sus planes de venganza ya que su amado profetizó que tras la extinción de los Otsutsuki el imperio caería por manos del hijo de su maestro, estuvieron al rededor de 6 meses repitiendo la masacre en cada ciudad del planeta exponiendo a los ojiperla al letal veneno y a los pocos que fueron inmunes mandaron ola tras olas de sus tropas para darles caza como animales y tras no dejar a ninguno con vida el planeta se convirtió en una roca árida y estéril los Sith's regresaron al sistema Endor poco después de la destrucción de la estrella de la muerte.

Actualidad

Nos encontramos en el espeso bosque de la luna forestal Endor en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de los rebeldes y el funeral de Darth Veider al cual sus aprendices se presentarían.

Starkiller: detenté - fue la simple advertencia del Sith al hijo de su maestro antes de que incinerara los restos de este.

Luke: ¿quienes son ustedes? - dijo dudoso el Jedi al momento que dirigía su mano a la empuñadura de su sable de luz

Deathstrike: tranquilo Skywalker, somos los alumnos de Lord Veider.

Luke: ¿los alumnos de mi padre?

Starkiller: si, permite nos despedir de el antes de que lo cremes - ante las palabras del Lord Sith el Jedi solo se aparto permitiéndoles el paso y se arrodillaban ante los restos de Veider- maestro sabíamos que este momento llegaría, en el que mi lady y yo tendríamos que recorrer el camino del lado oscuro sin usted.

Deathstrike: fue el mejor maestro que este par de inútiles pudieron haber pedido.

Starkiller: para la gente de nuestro mundo eramos simples estorbos que no merecían vivir, pero usted nos encontró y vio grandeza en donde solo había dolor.

Deathstrike: y nos mostró como utilizar ese dolor a nuestro favor.

Starkiller: como nos dijo aquella vez cuando nos enseño el credo de los Sith, "del dolor nace el miedo, del miedo nace la ira, de la ira nace el odio y del odio ganamos poder".

Deathstrike: así que por nuestro honor como Lords Sith le juramos maestro que aquellos que nos traicionaron conocerán en carne propia de lo que es capas nuestro poder.

Starkiller: le mostráremos al mundo shinobi el verdadero poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza - tras la despedida a su maestro los Sith por petición del Jedi le contaron todo lo vivido con Veider desde que los encontró moribundos y abandonados en un bosque hasta su nombramiento como Lord Sith.

Luke: y ¿que harán ahora?

Starkiller: recorreremos la galaxia por un año, luego volveremos a nuestro planeta natal.

Luke: pues les deseo suerte.

Deathstrike: igual tu Skywalker.

Tras el encuentro de los usuarios de la fuerza los Sith abandonaron la luna forestal y por un año se centraron solo en llevar a cabo sus planes paso por paso.

Paso 1.- Reunir a los oficiales imperiales leales a ellos.

Paso 2.- Conseguir naves para una flota.

Paso 3.- Incrementar su armamento.

Paso 4.- Aumentar los números de sus tropas tanto clones y droide.

El primer paso fue el mas simple de cumplir ya que durante sus años como ejecutores personales del emperador les hizo ganarse el respeto y lealtad de los oficiales imperiales.

El segundo paso fue un tanto mas complicado ya que tenían que ser precavidos por la casa de los sobrevivientes del imperio pero en el mercado negro.

El tercer paso fue sencillo ya que los Sith tenían varias fabricas armamentistas a su disposición ocultas por toda la galaxia.

Y al final del año los clonadores de camino ya habían terminado de crear su ejército clon de alrededor de más de 100 mil hombres la mitad de Hashirama y la otra de Madara.

Además antes de dar rienda suelta a sus planes los Sith dieron un gran paso en su relación ya que viajaron al sistema Naboo para celebrar su boda secreta para evitar molestias por la surgí ente nueva república.

Time skip.

Un año entero había pasado y nuestros Sith de ahora 18 años se dirigían al sector inexplorado del borde exterior y al llegar a este se dirigieron a las naciones elementales.

Almirante: mi emperador hemos llegado a las coordenadas, como desea que Prosigamos.

Starkiller: esperen aquí almirante mi lady y yo bajaremos a la superficie del planeta para encontrar un terreno para nuestra cede.

Almirante: como ordene emperador.

Así el nuevo emperador galáctico y su emperatriz descendieron a una región en especifica del planeta ya que el uso del lado oscuro de la fuerza aumento sus habilidades de sensor lo cual era beneficioso ya que buscaban a alguien en especifico.

En las afueras de Uzuseogakure en la modesta cabaña la zorra pelirroja estaba preocupada ya que desde hace un rato sintió un par de presencias oscuras sumamente poderosas y con cada segundo que pasaba la sensación solo se volvía más y más intensa, ya no pudiendo soportar tal aura la kitsune salio a toda prisa en dirección al centro de la devastada aldea solo para encontrar en el una gigantesca estructura con 4 torres en cada esquina y sobre el techo de esta había una negra pirámide que resplandecía con un siniestro brillo carmesí, iba a salir corriendo para ponerse a salvo pero algo un presentimiento no le dejaba moverse aun y con la temible presencia en el ambiente su instinto le decía que se quedara, fue entonces que lo vio saliendo de la gran estructura a dos personas una la reconoció como una joven de cabellera roja habanero con ropas negras como la noche de entre unos 18 o 20 años y el otro al parecer era un joven vestido con una rara túnica color negro con varias empuñaduras metálicas y un casco color cobre de diseño curioso el cual a paso lento se acercaba a ella, la kitsune no sabia que sentir por un lado sentía un gran odio en el joven frente a ella pero en lo mas profundo de el sentía un chacra muy familiar el cual era inconfundible para ella la sola idea de que el sujeto de ropas negras frente a ella fuera su hijo la lleno de tal emoción que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, al estar frente a frente el Sith se arrodilló apoyándose en la rodilla derecha, con la cabeza baja mientras le extendía su mano mecánica en la cual se hallaba un collar el cual la pelirroja reconocía a la perfección, pues este era de una cuerda negra del cual colgaba un tomoe igualmente negro, la kitsune hacia su mejor esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas de felicidad fallando notablemente al oír la confirmación de sus esperanzas de labios del señor oscuro.

Starkiller: he vuelto a casa Oka-san - esa simple oración desmoronó a la pelirroja la cual se abrazo del cuello de su ahora confirmado hijo el cual correspondió el abrazo de su madre.

Kasumi: Naruto...mi niño...mi hermoso muchacho...has vuelto a casa...has vuelto con mamá - fueron las alegres palabras de la biiju al momento de retirar el cascó para ver el rostro de su hijo.

Naruto: si he vuelto Oka-san y no vovere a irme de tu lado.

Kasumi: Naruto ¿donde estuviste estos 5 años?, ¿porque no volviste antes?

Naruto: se que has de tener un montón de preguntas Oka-san, pero antes que nada dejame presentarte a mi esposa la emperatriz del nuevo imperio galáctico Lady Deathstrike o como la has de conocer mejor Tayuya Uzumaki.

Tayuya: es un gusto conocerla lady kasumi, me honra conocer a la madre de mi esposo.

Kasumi: tu esposa, espero que sea la única aun soy joven para ser abuela.

Naruto: aun no Oka-san, tenemos muchos planes aun antes de darte un nieto.

Kasumi: ¿que tipo de planes?

Tayuya: planes de venganza en contra de quienes nos usaron y traicionaron.

Kasumi: creo que puedo ayudarlos.

Naruto: bien hay que pasar dentro del palacio para discutir cuales serán nuestros movimientos.

Así los Sith y la biiju se adentraron al enorme palacio para planear a detalle su venganza en contra de las naciones elementales pero sobre todo venganza contra Konoha.

Y corte, bies espero haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de "El Sith de las naciones elementales" y sinceramente llore al escribir el reencuentro de madre e hijo que se dio, pero para el siguiente capitulo no solo habrá un reencuentro familiar sino la destrucción de una aldea y la posible muerte de un sannin si tienen mas ideas o sugerencias para esta serie dejen la en los comentarios y las tomare en cuenta, aqui kurasano'o deseándoles feliz inicio de semana para todos

Ja ne.


	8. Presentación

El Sith de las naciones elementales

Capitulo 8: Presentación.

Era una fría y tormentosa noche en las naciones elementales, la cual era un mal augurio de pendiendo del punto de vista genaral, en los espesos bosques del país del arroz podemos ver como un grupo de 3 ninjas del sonido iban saltando entre las ramas de los frondosos arboles a gran velocidad ya que eran perseguidos por un oponente desconocido.

Oto-nin 1: rápido debemos regresar a la aldea, hay que informarle a Orochimaru-sama sobre nuestro atacante.

Oto-nin 2: si de seguro cuando sepa que el sannin serpiente es nuestro líder saldrá corr... - Interrumpió su argumento el ninja de Oto ya que había sido partido a la mitad por una brillante hoja de color escarlata.

Oto-nin 3: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO, NII-SAA...argh - fue el grito ahogado del tercer ninja de oto, ya que este se encontraba levitando en el aire mientras dirigía sus manos a su cuello como si estuviera siendo ahorcado, hasta que *crack* sus manos perdieron la fuerza y su cabeza se ladeaba con los ojos completamente en blanco clara señal de que le habían roto el cuello.

Al presenciar tal acto el único sobreviviente del grupo se sentía totalmente horrorizado y de pronto fue bruscamente azotado contra los troncos de los arboles una y otra vez hasta que 3 de estos se partieron, después de ser tratado como trapo viejo el Oto-nin arremetió contra el suelo húmedo al momento que se oían pisadas acercándose a el de pronto el cielo nocturno se ilumina por un rayo, dejando ver una silueta claramente femenina sobre el indefenso shinobi el cual dio un grito ahogado al sentir como su pecho era aplastado por la suela de su atacante.

Oto-nin: arg...por...por favor no...no me mates.

¿?: ha ha ha, si tuviera un crédito imperial por cada vez que he oído esas palabras, pero de hecho los tengo.

Oto-nin: por...por favor, ha..haré lo que quieras...sólo no me mates.

¿?: bien, solo contesta me una pregunta, ¿donde esta mi madre?, ¿donde esta Midoriko Uzumaki?

16 horas antes, en la devastada aldea de Uzuseogakure, en el interior del gigantesco palacio los Sith ya le habían contado a la madre del actual emperador galáctico lo que vivieron durante los últimos 5 años y cabe decir que sorprendida era una palabra muy pequeña para describir el estado actual de la yoko pelirroja.

Kasumi: entonces, tras ser entrenados por mas de 3 años por un señor oscuro ustedes se volvieron Lord Siths y tras la muerte del antiguo emperador y su maestro ustedes se volvieron los actuales lideres del imperio galáctico.

Naruto: básicamente si.

Tayuya: además no hay que olvidar que nos casamos y que tenemos un gran ejército de clones y droides incluyendo acceso a tecnología 1000 años más avanzada a la tecnología que los shinobi manejan actualmente.

Kasumi: Que orgullosa estoy, mi niño no solo se volvió en un poderoso guerrero, sino también en un dictador cruel y despiadado de nivel universal además de encontrar a una joven igual de poderosa y despiadada que el - dijo la kitsune llena de orgullo al oír todas sus proezas realizadas por su hijo en los últimos años.

Naruto: ya Oka-san, no es para tanto, además como una disculpa por no haber vuelto antes te tengo un regalo.

Kasumi: ¡¡¡UN REGALÓ!!!, en verdad te eduqué con muy buenos modales mi niño - tras las palabras de la biiju una puerta del salón se abrió y de esta salieron una pelirroja, un pelinegro y un pelicastaño los cuales la pelirroja reconocía a la perfección pues estos eran Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama.

Kasumi: ¿pero como es posible que este trio de idiotas este aquí?

Tayuya: simple lady kasumi, estos no son los verdaderos fundadores de la hoja, son clones genéticos creados en el sistema Camino.

Naruto: si mi lady me sugirió la idea de apartar a dos de nuestros clones Uchiha Senju y crear una clon Uzumaki como tus sirvientes personales - tras las palabras de su hijo la kitsune abrazo a su nuera con gran alegría.

Kasumi: gracias querida, ahora veo porque mi hijo te eligió como su compañera de por vida.

Tayuya: no agradesca lady kasumi, es también mi forma de disculparme por no haberla invitado a nuestra boda.

Kasumi: no seas tan modesta querida y por favor no me digas lady, ahora somos familia solo dime kasumi-kasan.

Tayuya: como guste, kasumi-kasan.

Naruto: bien terminando nuestro reencuentro familiar tenemos que prepararte Oka-san.

Kasumi : ¿prepararme para que?

Naruto: vamos a presentarte a ante todo el imperio como mi madre, así que hay que arreglarte.

Kasumi: ¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!! - grito la reina de los biiju al momento en que era encerrada en una jaula de mokuton la cual era sujetada por una espertral mano esquelética de color púrpura.

Mito-clon: por aquí lady kasumi, el baño ya esta listo.

Kasumi ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - grito horrorizada la kitsune ya que si algo tenían en común ella y su hermana de 2 colas era su repulsión al baño.

Unas cuantas horas después, en la plataforma del black-star estaban reunidos cada soldado y oficial imperial a la espera de su gran anunció que su actual emperador estaba por dar.

Starkiller: mis tropas se que se preguntan porque los traje a este rincón tan alejado de la galaxia, la respuesta es muy simple, se que muchos de los sobrevivientes del imperio saben tanto mi historia como la de mi lady de manos de mi maestro Lord Veider, de como fuimos utilizados, traicionados y abandonados por nuestro mundo, por nuestras familias, este es el sistema de donde Lady Deathstrike y yo provenimos - ante la declaración del Sith varios murmullos se oían en el gran salón - pero de entre todos sus habitantes hubo una persona, una mujer que no tenia la obligación de cuidar de mi, pero aun así me acogió y crió como su hijo y esta aquí entre nosotros ella al igual que mi lady y yo sufrió muchos años al ser tratada como una simple arma por la gente de este mundo pero se mantuvo en pie con una voluntad ferria ante todo lo que la vida le mando, he la aquí a la gran señora de los biiju, Kasumi la kyubi no Youko - en eso en la plataforma una compuerta inferior se abre u por esta sale la figura sombría de la madre del Sith la cual vestía un hermoso kimono negro con orillas rojas el cual tenia el emblema del imperio bordado en la espalda de color blanco y su larga cabellera roja estaba peinada en 9 coletas bajas haciendo alusión a sus colas y su bello rostro traía poco maquillaje pero lo que mas resaltaba de este eran las sombras en sus párpados las cuales eran de un tono rojo oscuro casi café.

Kasumi: honorables guerreros del imperio durante varios milenios éste mundo a estado en constante desorden y aunque parece tener orden este se ve afectado ya que estas supuestas "Naciones Elementales" los lideres de sus aldeas han permitido que los civiles se inmiscuyan en asuntos de índole militar esto ha causado que entre ellos por ambición y codicia de poder se traicionen y reine el caos, les pido no como una madre sino como persona que ayuden a traer la paz, la libertad y la seguridad a la capital del nuevo imperio.

Imperiales: ¡¡¡HAAAIIII!!! - fue el grito de apoyo que los imperiales ante el discurso de la madre de su emperador.

A los pocos minutos la reconstrucción y modernización de la aldea de Uzuseogakure ya había comenzado mientras que en el palacio imperial se llevaba una muy interesante platica.

Deathstrike: querido, al fin he encontrado información sobre el paradero de mi madre.

Starkiller: que gustó mi lady y ¿donde esta?

Deathstrike: al parecer ella y mi hermana se encuentran en la aldea del sonido.

Starkiller: creo que deberíamos de aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacernos de la serpiente pedofila, el y los akatsuki son la más grande amenaza - en eso el droide de entrenamiento se acercó a sus amos para ser una gran noticia.

Proxy: amo killer, señora deathstrike.

Starkiller: ¿que sucede proxy?

Proxy: hemos recibido información de los droide espía que mandamos a Suna, al parecer akatsuki ha secuestrado al kazekage Gaara.

Starkiller: bien proxy, voy en camino, Oka-san te quedas a cargo, te pido supervises los avances de la construcción de neo-corusant.

Kasumi: por su puesto hijo, no te preocupes y ve a salvar a tu amigo y al estúpido de tu tío Shukaku.

Starkiller: bien, mi lady me llevare a un batallón de clones con migo.

Deathstrike: bien yo me llevare unas 10 mil unidades droide - así los Sith se montaron a sus respectivos X-wing's cada uno en camino a sus respectivos destinos, mientras tanto en Konoha el yondaime había mandado llamar a los equipos 7 y 8 para darles una mision.

(Nota de autor: el equipo 7 aquí esta formado por kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Mito).

Kakashi: bien sensei, ya estamos aqui.

Minato: Bien kakashi, los llame ya que recibimos la información de que akatsuki ha empezado a moverse y han secuestrado al kazekage.

Mito: y supongo nos enviaras a rescatar a Gaara-kun.

Minato: correcto hija.

Kakashi: bien, equipo 7 los espero en la entrada sur de la aldea en una hora - tras la orden del peliplateado el trio de adolescentes salieron de la oficina del hokage en dirección a sus hogares por los suministros necesarios mientras el rubio kage tenia una conversación con su ex alumno.

Minato: kakashi, ¿te encuentras bien? te veo un tanto deprimido, más de lo usual.

Kakashi: no...no es nada sensei es sólo que...

Minato: lo se kakashi, hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que...

Kakashi: desde que traicionamos a Naruto.

Minato: no...no hay que hablar de eso kakashi primero cumple la mision y luego ya veremos

Kakashi: hai...sensei.

Actualidad

En una de las prisiones subterráneas de la aldea de Otto se puede ver a 2 pelirrojas las cuales estaba abrazadas cuidándose mutuamente ya que por los pocos escombros que caían del techo les daba a entender que la aldea estaba bajo ataque, de pronto se sobresaltaron al ver como la puerta de su "habitación" fue desprendida de la pared con suma facilidad y la vieron entrar una joven pelirroja de unos aparentes 18 años entraba a paso lento a la habitación, ambas pelirrojas se sentían incomodas ante la presencia de la joven sobre todo de su mirada, esa mirada de ojos amarillo dorado con un anillo rojo al rededor de la pupila solo dejaba ver lo que a su parecer era una vida de sufrimiento, ira, dolor y tristeza, de pronto la joven de vestimentas negras dirigía su mano a su espalda baja como si quisiera agarrar algo, esto alerto ala pelirroja menor la cual invoco de sus espalda baja unas cadenas de color acuamarina las cuales arrojo en contra de la ojiamarilla la cual sólo levanto su mano e hizo que las cadenas cambiaran de dirección amarrando a la pelirroja menor de manera a que dos víboras la estuvieran sosteniendo, tras eso la pelirroja ojiamarilla reanudo su lento andar hacia la pelirroja mayor la cual estaba más que aterrada ya que creía que la joven frente a ella venia para darle fin a su vida y al ver como tomaba algo detrás de su espalda cerro sus ojos esperando su amargo final con solo una idea en mente.

Midoriko: (perdona me mi pequeña Tayu, ya no podremos reunir nos) - fue el pensamiento de la aterrada Midoriko la cual temerosamente abría sus ojo al no sentir el ataque de la joven y lo que vio la dejo asombrada pues en la mano de su supuesta atacante había una pequeña flauta de madera que ella misma le tallo a su hija mayor, temblorosa mente tomaba el pequeño objeto de madera ente sus manos mientras las lágrimas adornaban sus ojos.

Midoriko: esta...esta era la flauta de mi pequeña...mi niña...mi tayuya...entonces tu eres.

¿?: así es madre he vuelto - dijo la pelirroja a su madre mientras descubría su rostro mientras la pelirroja mayor se abrazaba a ella ente llantos de alegría.

Y corte espero disfrutaran el capitulo

En memoria de Stan Lee

(1922-2018).


	9. Avance

El gama sannin estaba paralizado ante lo que descubrió, el solo había viajado a la recién llanada Neo-Corusant para obtener información sobre lo que el imperio planeaba hacer en las naciones elementales, pero jamas pensó que descubriría que Naruto, su ahijado desaparecido, al que abandonó y traiciono fuera el gran gobernante del imperio galáctico, de pronto pasos se olleron acercándose a su posición y rápidamente usando su jutsu de cuerpo transparente se oculto a plena vista, fue cuando lo vio pasar a su lado, era Naruto, al ver lo tan cerca sintió la nesecidad de correr hacia el para pedir su perdón, pero recordando cuan sumido se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad opto por hacerlo reaccionar primero, entonces rápidamente se acerco al puente que el Sith cruzaba en ese instante y llamo su atención al pronunciar su antiguo nombre.

Jiraiya: ¡¡¡NARUTOOO!!! — fue el gran grito que vocifero el sannin peliblanco con la esperanza de que la persona frente a el notara su presencia lo cual dio resultado al ver al Lord oscuro girar se para verlo de frente.

Starkiller: el sannin Jiraiya, he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo.

Jiraiya: quita te esa mascara no la necesitas.

Starkiller: ¿que pretendes ver si lo hago?.

Jiraiya: el rostro de mi ahijado — tras las palabras del sannin el Sith con ambas manos se retira si casco dejando ver su rostro de tes morena, ojos azules, cabellera rubia y mascas de bigotes en las mejillas.

Naruto: tu ahijado se ha ido, era tonto y débil igual que sus padres, así que lo destruí.

Jiraiya: no, eso es lo que tu quieres pensar, pero no es cierto, mi ahijado sigue con vida.

Naruto: olvida lo jiraiya, este es mi camino ahora.

Jiraiya: sabes que si fallas los kages te eliminaran, sabes que es cierto.

Naruto: ya es tarde.

Jiraiya: no, no lo es, acompaña me y vallamos a casa, te extrañamos.

Naruto: mi alma esta en conflicto, quiero que este dolor desaparezca, se lo que debo hacer pero no se si tenga la fuerza para hacerlo, ¿puedes ayudar me?

Jiraiya: si lo que sea — fue la compasiva respuesta del sannin al momento que Naruto le hacia entrega de su sable de luz, el cual era sostenido con fuerza por ambos, de pronto el ambiente se oscurece y de pronto "PIUSH", la hoja del sable carmesí se enciende atravesando al gama sannin justo en el corazón al momento que este veía el rostro lleno de maldad del rubio ojo azul y un grito femenino se oía en el lugar.

Konan: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO, SENSEIIIII!!! — grito horrorizada la peliazul al ver como lo mas cercano que tuvo a una figura paterna era asesinado frente a sus ojos.

Starkiller: tan ingenuo como siempre jiraiya, ¿que no sabes reconocer una actuación? — se mofo cruelmente el Sith de su ex-sensei al tiempo que desactivaba el filo de su arma y el cuerpo de Jiraiya caía al oscuro abismó solo para perderse por la eternidad.


	10. Silencio al anochecer

**Hola mis lestores, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este gran fic, debo decir que nunca espere que fuera tan bien recibido dejando eso de lado pasemos a las reviews.**

 **alucardzero: agradesco tu opinion en cuanto el avance que di, sobre que la muerte de Jiraiya fue muy venevolente, pero a repuesta de ello solo dire que le pago con la misma moneda, ya que en si Naruto encontro al sannin y le dio su confianza solo para ser traicionado por este.**

 **drakorichard66: agradesco tu agrado por el fic y megusta tu idea sobre Sasori como una version Shinobi del general Gribus y Deidara como Jango Feet.**

 **sin más comencemos.**

 **Discreimer: Naruto y Star Wars no me pretenecen estos son propiedad de sus repectivos creadores.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Sith de las naciones elementales.

Capitulo 9: Silencio al anochecer.

Un emotivo momento se viva en la pequeña celda pues Midoriko Uzumaki al fin después de poco mas de 13 años al fin se había reencontrado con su hija mayor la cual actualmente era la emperatriz del nuevo imperio galáctico y señora de los Sith.

Midoriko: Tayu-chan...mi niña, al fin te encontré...perdona me...por favor perdona me...yo...yo debí de impedir que el bastardo de tu padre te vendiera como si fueras una simple mercancía.

Tayuya: no llores Oka-san, ya me encargare del bastardo luego, lo importante ahora es irnos de aquí, mis tropas pronto destruirán esta porquería de aldea.

Midoriko: ¿tus tropas?.

Tayuya: larga historia Oka-san, te cuento después.

Midoriko: muy bien hija, pero no olvides a tu hermana — en eso ambas pelirrojas voltearon a ver ala ya liberada pelirroja menor la cual se mantenía estática en su lugar al descubrir que su supuesta atacante en verdad era su desaparecida hermana mayor.

¿?: Ta...Tayuya-nee, ¿en verdad eres tu?

Tayuya: así es karin-chan, pero no me llames Tayuya llámame por mi título como la emperatriz del nuevo imperio galáctico, llámame "Lady Deathstrike".

Midoriko: ¡¿emperatriz?!.

Karin: ¿Lady Deathstrike?.

Deathstrike: no hay tiempo de explicar, sigan me — dijo la Sith con voz de mando, para dar inicio a su huida, la cual se vio brevemente interrumpida por los esbirros de Pedofimaru los cuales bloqueaban la salida de la prisión.

Kabuto: muy bien malditas perras, regresen a su celda si no es que quieren morir — dijo de manera arrogante el midi-nin el cual se sentía extraño con la presencia de la pelirroja de ropas negras, pues sentía que la conocía solo que no recordaba de donde.

Deathstrike: Yakusi kabuto, el fiel mano derecha del pedófilo de orochimaru, te vez molesto ¿es que acaso el gran jefe no te a dado por detrás?— se burlo en un tono irreverente del peliblanco.

Kabuto: lamentaras tu ofensa, chicos acaben con ellas — ordeno furioso el sirviente del sannin serpiente a sus acompañantes los cuales de inmediato arremetieron en contra de la ojiamarilla la cual solo se limito a desenfundar sus sables de luz con los cuales empezó a desmembrar velozmente a sus oponentes los cuales pedían piedad al momento que piernas, brazos y cabezas volaban por el aire sin dejar ningún rastro de sangre ya que la brillante hoja carmesí cauterizaban las heridas al instante y al poco tiempo el campo de batalla estaba repleto de los cadáveres de los ninjas de Oto, mientras que la madre y hermana de la emperatriz del nuevo imperio galáctico estaban atónitas al ver como esta torturaba a un maltrecho kábuto haciendo uso de los rayos de la fuerza.

Mientras tanto al día siguiente a varios kilómetros en el país de los ríos podemos ver a 4 figuras adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque estos eran Sasori y Deidara los cuales eran seguidos por una gran ave de arcilla blanca en la cual viajaba un inconsciente pelirrojo de marcas en los ojos, éste era Gaara el Godaime Kazekage, quien había sido capturado con el fin de extraer al Ichibi en su interior, el dueto de akatsukis se dirigían tranquilamente a su base en donde se realizaría la extracción del biiju hasta que su camino se vio interrumpido por una perturbadora presencia.

¿?: vaya vaya vaya, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, si son ni mas ni menos que Sasori de la arena roja y el nieto del Sandaime Tsuchikage Deidara, que honor el tener a guerreros de tan alta categoría en mi presencia — fueron las palabras de la profunda voz que resonaba como un eco en el bosque.

Deidara: ¿quien diablos eres maldito?

¿?: yo soy alguien que aprecia su habilidad y ve el gran potencial que ambos tienen, yo soy Starkiller el actual emperador galáctico — dijo el ahora conocido Sith al momento en que este salia de las sombras.

Sasori: ¿conque el emperador galáctico hee?, ¿y que es lo que su majestad desea de un par de simples Shinobis?

Starkiller: como anteriormente les dije estoy interesado en sus habilidades, el matar a un kage y convertirlo en tu marioneta personal no es algo que se vea muy a menudo así como un experto en explosivos el cual usa un jutsu prohibido solo para aumentar su habilidad — Las palabras del Sith impresionaron al dueto de renegados ya que nadie a parte de ellos sabia el origen de sus habilidades — lo que yo les ofrezco es llevar sus habilidades al límite y puedan explotar su máximo potencial, lo único que pido a cambio es que se unan a mi y me juren lealtad.

Sasori: ¿y como saldríamos beneficiados si nos unimos a usted?

Starkiller: es justo que pregunten , ya que no puedo pedir que se unan a mi sin dar nada a cambio, para ti Sasori no solo te convertirías en el gran general de mi ejército de Droide sino que también concederé tu deseo de un cuerpo eterno al darte implantes cibernéticos que remplacen tu obsoleto cuerpo de marioneta y tu Deidara se cuanto amas las explosiones así que te dejare al mando de la nueva estrella de la muerte, esta es la maxima arma del imperio ya que esta tiene la capacidad de destruir un planeta entero — la oferta del señor oscuro era bastante tentadora, demasiado como para dejarla pasar así que sin mayor demora el dueto de artistas aceptaron la oferta.

Sasori/Deidara: estamos a sus ordenes Lord Starkiller — dijeron ambos artistas al unísono aceptando la tentadora oferta del Sith.

Starkiller: bien mis nuevos suptitos, como primer mandato quiero que me lleven a la base de akatsuki, tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta planta traidora.

De vuelta a la aldea del sonido todo eran ruinas de casas y negocios destruidos mientras cientos de cadáveres adornaban las calles limpias de cualquier rastro de sangre, mientras a las afueras de esta había varios transportes imperiales los cuales eran abordados por los sobrevivientes a la invasión droide, al mismo tiempo que la emperatriz entraba en detalles sobre su vida con su madre y hermana.

Midoriko: ¿asi que ahora eres la gobernante de toda la galaxia?

Deathstrike: básicamente si.

Karin: ¿y que haremos ahora Onee-san?

Deathstrike: ahora las llevare a Neo-Corusant donde podrán tener una vida tranquila, además de que quiero presentarles a mi esposó.

Mido/karin: ¡¡¡ESPOSO!!! — dijeron sorprendidas ambas pelirrojas al recién enterarse que la Sith estaba casada, pero antes de abordar a su hija/hermana con preguntas esta les pidió que esperaran mientras esta se dirigía a hablar con un muy herido sannin serpiente el cual casi no podía moverse por los sellos de restricción en su cuerpo.

Deathstrike: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es otro mas que Pedofimaru, hay tengo tantos planes para ti, pero eso tendrá que esperar ya que estoy muy ocupada por el momento, pero descuida pronto podremos jugar — dijo burlona mente la señora oscura al momento en que le indicaba a los droide que dejaran a la serpiente en el calabozo al tiempo en que regresaba al lado de su madre, mientras tanto a la distancia se puede ver a un muy mal herido Sasuke quien a paso lento se dirigía a Konoha con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Sasuke: (debo...debo apresurar me...arg...debo advertirles sobre ellos)

 **Y corte, uf, perdón por el leve retraso pero heló aquí el nuevo capitulo del Sith de las naciones elementales, ¿ que pasara con los akatsuki?, ¿los equipo de Konoha lograran rescatar a Gaara?, ¿el EMO-TIVO Sasuke lograra llegar a Konoha? Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo sin más hasta luego.** **Ja ne.**


	11. Último amanecer

**Hola mis lectores, espero la estén pasando bien y que su día mejore después de leer este nuevo capitulo de "El Sith de las naciones elementales", pero antes de comenzar a contestar los reviews.** **drakorichard66: Me encanta tu idea ya que es mas o menos lo que planeaba ya que algunos de los akatsuki se pondrán al servicio de los Sith y gracias por el apoyo.** **Kakaroto1997: si destruiré Konoha, pero dejaré vivos a los aldeanos ya que tengo planeado algo muy especial para ellos jajaja jajaja (risa malvada).** **Sin mas comencemos** **Discreimer: Naruto y Star wars me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"El Sith de las naciones elementales "

Capítulo 10: el último amanecer.

En la oscuridad de una gran cueva podemos a ocho figuras las cuales se encontraban de pie sobre lo que parecía ser una estructura de piedra la cual tenia la forma de manos y en cada dedo se encontraban de pie a excepción de 2 de ellas las cueles eran hologramas.

Donde diablos estarán esos dos artistas de pacotilla — se quejo un ojiamarillo de rostro tapado.

Se paciente kakuzu, no han de tardar — dijo de forma monótona un pelinegro con el sharingan en sus ojos.

Eso espero, mi tiempo vale oro.

Ahí vas de nuevo con el dichoso dinero maldito avaro, ¿porque no eres mas como yo? y te centras el lo espiritual — dijo burlón un peliplateado el cual llevaba una Oz de triple filo.

Porque el no es un sub normal — respondió a la burla del peliplateado la mitad blanca de lo que parecía ser un hombre planta.

Tras la breve discusión de los akatsuki la gran roca que cubría la entrada se abrió dejando ver que los que entraban era el dueto de artistas.

Sasori, Deidara, espero hayan cumplido con éxito la misión — expresó monótonamente uno de los hologramas con forma de un hombre el cual tenia una mirada aburrida con esos peculiares ojos lila con un extraño patrón de anillos en estos.

Me ofende al creer que fallamos en nuestra primera encomienda — dijo falso dolor en su voz el rubio artista de iwa al tiempo en que depositaba el cuerpo del kazekage al centro de la cueva y el dueto artístico tomaba sus respectivos lugares para iniciar con la extracción y sin que ninguno de los otros estuviera enterado su sesión estaba por ser interrumpida por las tropas del imperio.

[Afuera de la guardia]

Se puede ver a varios sujetos avanzar rápido por los bosques de país de los ríos en búsqueda de con objetivo en especifico.

Señor lo encontramos — dijo un hombre de armadura blanca a excepción de su hombrera derecha la cual era de color azul marino.

(Nota de autor: son las mismas armaduras de combate de las guerreras clon, además las tropas se dividen en Azul y Morado Madara Troppers y Rojo y Naranja Hashirama Troppers).

Bien hecho cabo — felicito el capitán a su subordinado al tiempo que dirigida su rostro el brazo izquierdo en el cual se encontraba un pequeño aparato del cual presionó uno de sus botones, para comenzar a hablar a través de este — aquí líder azul hemos encontrado el objetivo, repito hemos encontrado el objetivo en espera de órdenes.

Líder azul aquí líder naranja, hemos encontrado el objetivo secundario.

Líder azul y naranja, aquí líder rojo objetivo 3 localizado, en espera de órdenes

Aquí líder morado hemos encontrado el objetivo final, en espera de ordenes.

Bien hecho capitanes, destruyan los objetivo a mi orden — fue el mandato del emperador el cual se encontraba en la cabina de su ex-wing mientras apuntaba al sello que estaba colocado en el centro de la gran roca que obstruía la entrada a la guarida de los renegados clase S — ¡¡¡AHORA!!! — dio la orden el Sith al infante en que sus tropas abrían fuego en contra de los otros 4 sellos evitando de esta forma que se activara la trampa de los sellos.

[De vuelta con los akatsuki]

El grupo de ninjas renegados se estremeció al sentir el pequeño temblor que azoto la cueva, pero sin interrumpir el ritual

¿Que fue eso? — preguntó algo preocupada el holograma de la mujer.

Eso fue una trampa, ¡Deidara, ahora! — dijo con voz de mando el titiritero de Tsuna al artistas de Iwa el cual hizo su característico sello de manos, los renegados vieron esto algo dudosos la acción del dúo artístico ya que ellos recordaran el rubio no había preparado ninguna de sus bombas de arcilla, pero las dudas se despejaron al ver como el cuerpo del jinchuriki del Ichibi se inflaba revelando ser un clon de arcilla explosiva con un engei, fue demasiado tarde para detener la explosión la cual dejo al descubierto la guarida de akatsuki los cueles se vieron rodeados por las tropas imperiales las cuales empezaron a disparar sus blasters en contra de los renegados los cuales estaba asombrados por las armas de sus atacantes, ante esto el renegado de taki levanto un muro de tierra para cubriese a el y sus compañeros de los disparos de sus oponentes los cuales detuvieron la ofensiva al ver enfrente de ellos a su emperador el cual con un gesto de mano les ordeno detenerse.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que esto es akatsuki, estoy un tanto, ¿cual es la palabra que busco?...decepcionado, esperaba encontrar a un grupo de guerreros que se lanzaran al ataque ante cualquier amenaza y que encuentro en su lugar a un montón de ratas que se esconden ante la mas pequeña ofensa, no estoy en lo cierto...Itachi-nii — se burlo del grupo de renegados con un tono aburrido lo cual enfureció a los mencionados menos al Uchiha ya que solo había otra persona aparte de Sasuke el cual le decía de esa manera, pero eso era imposible ya que dicha persona llevaba desaparecido o muerto desde hace poco mas de 5 años, pero sus dudas internas fueron interrumpidas al oír a su compañero mitad tiburón el cual respondió a la ofensa con agresividad.

¿Y quien se supone que eres tu para cuestionar nos?.

Oh, disculpa mis modales tiburonsin, yo soy Darth Starkiller, señor de los Sith, slayer de la raza de los Otsutsuki y el gran gobernante del imperio galáctico, pero ustedes me conocen mejor por mi antiguo nombre, Uzumaki Naruto el jinchuriki, no corrijo el hijo de la kyubi no Yoko — revelo el ahora conocido Naruto, asombrando a los akatsuki los cuales se quedaron estáticos ante la declaración del Sith, pero el asombro de todos se esfumó al ver como el Hashinista peliplateado saltar el muro de piedra con intención de atacar al ex-Uzumaki — Eres un tonto al venir aquí, ahora seras sacrificado en nombre de Hashin-sama — dijo con deje de locura el inmortal con clara intención de matar al Sith, cosa que nunca ocurrió puesto que este de forma veloz desenfundó sus sables gemelos con los cuales no solo destruyó el arma del peliplata, sino que desmembró al akatsuki al cortarle la cabeza y las piernas dejando a los espectadores asombrados por la velocidad a la que se movió ya que no pudieron verlo ni siquiera Itachi que tenia su sharingan activado pudo ver le.

¡¡¡DESGRACIADO, ME HAS CORTADO LA CABEZA!!! — grito histérico Hidan al verse nuevamente en dicho predicamento.

Tus gritos me molestan — dijo fríamente el Sith, para inmediatamente destrozar a pisoteadas la cabeza de Hidan hasta sólo dejar una asquerosa masa roja embarrada en el suelo, para inmediatamente esquivar varias balas de tierra disparadas por Kakuzu el cual no tubo tiempo de continuar su ofensiva ya que nuevamente tenia que esquivar los disparos de las tropas imperiales además de varias bombas de arcilla de Deidara mientras el resto de los renegados estaba ocupado evadiendo la arena de hierro de la marioneta del tercer kazekage controlada por Sasori.

[Mientras en el acantilado]

Los equipos 7 y 8 se encontraban en la orilla del barranco ocultos entre los arbustos observando la confrontación — Maldición, no contábamos con que otros estuvieran enfrentando a los akatsuki — musitó por lo bajo la sensei del equipo 8 al ver que aparentemente habían llegado tarde a recatar a Gaara — no te molestes Kurenai, como dice el viejo dicho el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo — dijo en copynin con la intención de calmar a sus acompañantes — ¿pero como sabemos que después nos atacaran? — cuestiono el Inuzuka teniendo en cuenta que no sabían nada de sus supuestos "aliados" — Kiba tiene razon, Hinata, Mito pueden verificar a que nos podríamos enfrentar — pidió en su tono habitual el Aburame, a lo que sus compañeras hicieron lo pedido — siento varias presencias, 5, no 3 de parte de los akatsuki y unas 40 de los otros sujetos sus reservas de chakra son...son todas de nivel kage — dijo la pelirroja asombrando a sus compañeros los cuales no creían que tal cantidad de sujetos tuvieran tal cantidad de chakra — pero, hay otra presencia no...no se como explicar lo pero es muy...fría...llena de ira, odio y agresión y su...su chacra es...de por lo menos 5 veces mayor al Kage — fueron las palabras de la Uzumaki al tiempo que por un breve instante sus ojos pasaron de ese azul celeste tranquilizador a un amarilla lleno de odio similares a los ojos de los Sith, los cuales volvieron a la normalidad solo para sentir como un potente choqué eléctrico recorría su cuerpo y los de sus compañeros cayendo en el mundo de la inconsciencia mientras detrás de ellos aparecía la figura del astro-mecanoco QB-9 el cual informo a un pequeño grupo de soldados que había atrapado a unos intrusos en la zona los cuales fuero llevados a unas de las prisiones del crucero imperial.

[De vuelta con el Sith]

La batalla ya había concluido dejando a dos mas que muertos Hidan y Kakuzu, este ultimo fue derrotado al recibir la versión maligna del resengan la cual era la mezcla del chakra y el lado oscuro de la fuerza creando el Día Rasen ringun, el cual al impactar con el renegado de taki dejo un enorme cráter de por lo menos 100 metros de diámetro y 2 de profundidad en el cual no había ni rastro del akatsuki, mientras esto sucedía Tobi y Zetsu se habían dado a la fuga mediante el uso del Kamui, no sin antes ordenarles a kizame e Itachi que capturaran al Sith, cosa la cual fue grabe error ya que los akatsuki subestimaron a su oponente, en primer lugar el nuke-nin de kiri intento batirse en un duelo de espadas con el Sith ya que pensó que los sables ocupados por su oponente eran manifestaciones de chakra, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este con su sable de la mano izquierda corto a Saneada por la mitad para inmediatamente dar un giro en su lugar que con el sable derecho partir a través de la cintura a su oponente el cual cayó en el suelo agonizando por la perdida de sus piernas, dejando solo al señor oscuro y al Uchiha como últimos combatientes.

[Flash back.]

Has mejorado Naruto estoy impresionado — felicitó con su tono seco el Uchiha al que considero su segundo hermano.

Ese nombre ya no significa nada para mi Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto murió el día que fue traicionado, ahora soy Starkiller señor de los Sith — declaró con su tono autoritario el ex-Uzumaki dejando en claro que ya no existía en el presencia alguna de el rubio cabeza hueca con una voluntad de fuego inextinguible.

Bien starkiller, ¿cuales son tus intenciones en este mundo?

Adquisición y venganza — fue la fría respuesta a la duda del usuario del sharingan.

Debo suponer que tu venganza en en contra de Konoha.

Supones bien Uchiha, he sufrido mucho por esa aldea y ha llegado el momento de que paguen.

Sabes que no puedo permitirlo.

Lo se Itachi, pero como muestra del aprecio que te tengo te daré una oportunidad — dijo el Sith al tiempo que de su cintura tomaba la empuñadura de un sable de aspecto curvo el cual lanzo al Uchiha y este al atraparlo lo miro curioso hasta que presiono un botón de este revelando una hoja de plasma color blanco — el sable de luz de la maestra Azoka Taño, no le sirvió cuando le corte la cabeza, espero y puedas dar mas batalla que ella — con eso dicho tanto Sith como Uchiha se batieron en un duelo de sables épico donde el pelinegro apenas y podía seguirle el paso al Sith, ya que los ataques de este eran rápidos y brutales dándole solo la oportunidad de bloquear los cortes y estocadas, pero la batalla entre ambos espadachines concluyó al tiempo que el emperador oscuro le corto el brazo izquierdo al pelinegro recuperando así uno de sus trofeos — como lo supuse Itachi, no me desepcionaste son pocos los que me hacen sudar.

Naruto, se suponía que tu serias...el que...sacaría a Sasuke de la oscuridad.

Decidí tomar su lugar en la oscuridad y volverme mejor que el, adiós Itachi — le dijo Starkiller al Uchiha al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe en el rostro dejándolo en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Y corte, hola gente lamento la tardanza pero estoy probando otro estilo de escritura para mis fics y debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados y para aquellos que son mexicanos como yo tomen este cap como su regalo de reyes sin más hasta luego.** **Ja ne.**


	12. Reencuentro

**Hola mis lectores, al fin he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de el Sith de las naciones elementales y como no dejaron reviews sin mas comenzamos.**

 **Discreimer: Naruto y Star Wars no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Sith de las naciones elementales.

Capitulo 11: Reencuentros.

En la prisión del gran crucero de batalla se haya van los inconscientes miembros de los equipos 7 y 8, cada uno recostado en las bancas metálicas rondando en el mundo de de morfeo mientras en el ala medica de la nave nuestro emperador se dirigía a revisar el estado de su viejo amigo de ojeras en los ojos, el cual era atendido por varios droide médicos los cuales salieron del cuarto del kazekage al ver a su amo de ropaje negro entrar a este — Sabaku no Gaara, ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo mio — declaro el Sith con su tono habitual al tiempo que se acercaba al pelirrojo el cual lo veía con duda ante sus palabras.

¿Acaso te conozco? — fue la pregunta del kage de la arena el cual veia con intriga como el Sith se acercaba a el.

Eso fue en otra vida Tanuki demente — dijo con un deje de felicidad al revelar su identidad a su viejo amigo el cual tenia los ojos abiertos como platos al entender que quien estaba frente a el era su primer amigo real.

Naruto, ¿eres tu? — dijo el confundido kage al tiempo que veía como el Sith se retiraba el casco revelando ser aquel rubio que lo derroto hace 5 años.

No, soy Jabba the Hot, obvio soy yo — respondió sarcásticamente a la pregunta del pelirrojo

¿Amigo que paso con tigo?, ¿donde estuviste todos estos años? — pregunto un poco ansioso Ganara al tiempo que un oficial imperial se aproximaba al rubio emperador.

Mi emperador, los prisioneros ya han despertado, ¿que hacemos con ellos?

Deje los teniente yo en persona iré a hablar con ellos.

Como ordene emperador — dijo el oficial imperial al tiempo que se retiraba a sus deberes.

[En la prisión del crucero]

Podemos ver a Starkiller caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la prisión siendo seguido por el pelirrojo de Suma el cual aun se preguntaba que fue de su amigo durante los cinco años que estuvo desaparecido, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como de las celdas de la prisión salían los shinobis que Konoha había mandado para rescatarlo siendo estos Sakura, Kiba, Shino e Hinata los cuales veían con preocupación la figura del Sith frente a ellos.

¿Que es lo que quiere de nosotros? infeliz — fueron las palabras de la pelirrosada dijo con algo de enojo puesto que el sujeto frente a ellos era en gran medida parecido a la descripción del sujeto que había raptado a su ex-compañero de cabello rubio el cual ella llego a ver como a un hermano.

Eso duele Sakura-chan, y yo que me moleste en cruzar media galaxia para ver a mis amigos y que me reciban así, me siento dolido — fue la sarcástica declaración del emperador la cual dejo a los ninjas de la hoja mas que confundidos.

¿Acaso te conocemos? — dijo intrigado el Inuzuka pues que el recordará no conocía al sujeto frente a el.

Claro que me conocen, o al menos a mi antiguo yo — dijo starkiller al tiempo que nuevamente se retiraba el casco revelando su rostro de tes morena, cabellera rubia, mar en forma de bigotes y ojos amarillos dejando en shock a los ninjas de la hoja, pues frente a ellos se encontraba su desaparecido compañero cabeza hueca y solo lograron atinar decir el nombre de quien estaba frente a ellos — ¡¡¡NARUTO!!! — dijeron entre lágrimas de alegría al momento en que se lanzaron a abrazar al ex-Uzumaki el cual algo renuente correspondió el abrazo de sus viejos camaradas al tiempo que su holocomunicador sonó y al responder lo se pudo ver la silueta de Proxy el cual se comunicaba con su amo para informar sobre el retorno de la emperatriz al palacio — entendido Proxy, di le a mi lady que pronto estaré ahí para recibirla — dijo el Sith a la vez que terminaba la comunicación con el droide para guardar el pequeño aparato en su cinturón, para dirigirse al grupo de shinobis — bien chicos tengo algo de tiempo antes de que mi esposa regrese, ¿porque no me acompañan y hablamos en el camino — dijo el emperador el cual emprendió el camino con dirección al hangar al tiempo que el kazekage y los ninjas de la hoja lo seguían.

¿Naruto, que te paso, donde estuviste? — fue la pregunta formulada por Sakura, la cual estaba intrigada por saber que fue de su ex-compañero.

Bueno Sakura, ya han de saber el principio de todo, la misión de rescate de Sasuke, la traición de la aldea hacia mi persona y el enterarme no solo de quienes son mis padres sino también que ellos me abandonaron al nacer por creer que yo había sido poseído por el Kyubi, a quien veo como mi verdadera madre — resumió con fastidio el Sith la traición de su sangre.

Si lo sabemos pero lo que en verdad nos interesa es saber lo que ocurrió después — dijo Kiba interesado en la vida de su amigo.

*suspiro, Bueno, después de ser sacado de la aldea por un grupo de ANBUS liderados por Kakashi estos me dieron una paliza dejándome moribundo y no conforme con ello nuestro "sensei" utilizo el Raikiri para cortarme el brazo derecho a la vez que alegaba sobre no volver a avergonzar al Yondaime al realizar el Rasengan, después de eso me quede totalmente solo e invoque a Gamakichi para que fuera testigo del error de la aldea al liberar a mi figura materna de mi interior.

Terefieres a Kyu...digo a Kasumi-san — corrigió su declaración la pelirrosa para evitar tener un problema con el rubio.

Exacto Sakura-chan, al liberarla lo hice con su forma humana para evitar que fuera sellada nuevamente, pero me desvío del tema, ya cerca al borde de la muerte fui rescatado por un ser de increíble poder que se acercaba a mi al tiempo que perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté me encontraba en lo que parecía ser en ala medica muy avanzada.

Un momento, si Kakashi te corto el brazo como es posible que tengas ambos — cuestionó el Inuzuka al ver que el relato de su amigo no tenia sentido con su estado actual.

A eso iba kiba, no seas impaciente — dijo Naruto antes de continuar con el relato — cuando desperté sentía mucho dolor en la cabeza e inconsistente dirigí mi mano derecha para aliviar la jaqueca y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi extremidad perdida fue reemplazada por una prótesis robótica — narro el Sith al tiempo que se retiraba su guante negro mostrándoles al grupo de shinobis su nuevo brazo, ante esto nadie dijo nada puesto que no querían interrumpir el relato del rubio — y fue cuando lo conocí a ese ser de armadura negra con toques plateados y esa aura de poder que imponía respeto su nombre era " Darth Veider", durante tres años mi lady y yo fuimos sus alumnos en el dominio del lado oscuro de la fuerza y al terminar nuestro entrenamiento el gran señor Sith, el emperador Sithius, nos dio nuestro titulo como Lord Sith y a partir de ese momento deje atrás el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki para tomar mi lugar en el imperio como "Darth Starkiller" y me convertí en el nuevo emperador galáctico tras la muerte de mi maestro hace poco mas de un año.

Wow Naru...perdón Starkiller, en verdad progresaste mucho en estos 5 años que estuviste ausente, aunque me intriga el hecho que mencionaste hace rato sobre que te habías casado.

Si eso tiene poco mas de un año, poco después de la muerte del emperador Lady Deathstrike y yo nos casamos en una ceremonia secreta en el planeta Naboo.

¿Y...y e...eso porque fu..fue así? — preguntó tímidamente la Hyuga peliazul la cual trataba de disimular su dolor emocional al descubrir que su enamorado secreto ya estaba casado.

Bueno Hinata, respondiendo a tu duda mi lady y yo decidimos que era lo mejor ya que tras la muerte del emperador los rebeldes hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad para derrocar al imperio y las repercusiones de eso seria el estallido de una guerra de nivel galáctico que hubiera acabado con cientos de sistemas y especies.

Entiendo si hubiese sido una ceremonia publica los rebeldes hubieran aprovechado para cometer un atentado en tu contra — dio a conocer su punto de vista el kage pelirrojo.

Exacto Gaara, ah miren aquí viene mi hermosa esposa Lady Deathstrike — presento el emperador al tiempo que la flota imperial se acomodaban y de la nave líder salia la emperatriz acompañada de dos mujeres pelirrojas.

Hola mi lady, espero que tu incursión haya sido productiva — dijo respetuosamente el rubio al tomar la mano de su esposa para besarla dejando sorprendidos a los ninjas de Konoha ante los modales del rubio.

Hola querido, me fue muy bien gracias por preguntar — dijo Deathstrike al tiempo que descubría su hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas, ojos amarillos y ese cabello tan rojo como la sangre, ante esto las mujeres de las naciones elementales se sintieron celosas por la belleza natural de la Sith, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por Kiba el cual reconoció a la pelirroja como una de los ninjas del sonido que enfrentaron hace 5 años.

¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO TE CASASTE CON LA LOCA DE LA FLAUTA PERO QUE DIANTRES TE ARG...!!! — fue la ruidosa acusación del Inuzuka siendo interrumpido al ser estrangulado con la fuerza por el rubio emperador.

Kiba, por favor ten le un poco de respeto a mi esposa, que no por nada es la segunda guerrera mas poderosa del imperio — dijo el emperador al momento que liberaba al Inuzuka de su castigo por ofender a la Sith pelirroja.

Gracias por defenderme querido pero sabes bien que soy una mujer independiente capas de defenderse sola — dijo la Sith al tiempo que azotaba al Inuzuka contra los muros del hangar cual muñeco de trapo hasta dejar su silueta marcada en cada muro, después comprimir la parte noble del Inuzuka con la fuerza causándole mucho dolor.

Y...ya esta...bi...buen lo si...siento — suplico kiba entrecortada mente con tal de salvar a su amiguito y ser ayudado a levantarse por sus compañeros.

Hay mi lady, como disfrutó el verte castigar a los que te ofenden — declaro el Sith al tiempo que se repegaba con aire seductor a la emperatriz pelirroja a la vez que se daban un apasionado beso francés haciendo surgir la incomodidad ante los espectadores.

[Mientras tanto en la aldea de Amegakure]

Los 4 lideres de akatsuki se reunieron en la torre central de la aldea para discutir lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas.

Hací que el kyubi no jinchuriki al fin a aparecido — confirmó el portador del rinnegan en su tono monótono.

Pero ha demostrado ser sumamente poderoso — declaro serio la parte negra de la planta humanoide bicolor.

Esto puede entorpecer nuestros planes — declaro estoico el hombre de la mascara en espiral.

¿Que sugieres que hagamos Madara? — pregunto la peloazul de ojos ámbar.

Por el momento no podemos tomar represalias en su contra, lo mas sensato seria reunir información sobre nuestro nuevo oponente, pero con nuestro números tan bajos no podremos hacerlo, a menos que...

¿A menos que, Madara?.

Amenos que ustedes consigan información proporcionada por el mejor espía de las naciones elementales.

¿Te refieres a el?, ¿verdad?

Así es Nagato, tu y Konan deberán de ir a Konoha, infiltrarse y conseguir su ayuda para localizar al jinchuriki.

Sera difícil, sensei debió enterarse de lo sucedido con Hanzo y a de pensar que estamos muertos — dio su punto de vista el pelirrojo demacrado.

Puede que eso juegue a nuestro favor, al pensar que estos muertos y decir que fuimos prisioneros de Orochimaru nos lavamos las manos ya que así no podría relacionar nos con akatsuki y confiara ciegamente en nosotros — fue la sugerencia de Konan la cual agrado a ambos portadores de Doujutsus.

Bien preparen se, salen al amanecer — ordeno el enmascarado al dúo de ame antes de desaparecer por un portal en espiral.

[De vuelta a Neo-Corusant]

Podemos ver al dueto de Sith's recorriendo las inmediaciones de la antigua isla del remolino siendo seguidos por los ninjas de Konoha, el Kazekage y la familia de la emperatriz quienes miraban asombro los avances tecnológicos que estos poseían.

Y por aquí tenemos el centro de entrenamiento mas avanzado de la galaxia en donde nuestros clon-troopers entrenan sus habilidades para la batalla — dijo Starkiller al momento en que les mostraba a sus invitados la arena de de se veía a los soldados imperiales cruzar pistas de obstáculos, tener peleas de entrenamiento y lo que mas asombro a Kiba la práctica de uso de armas en la cual los clones practicaban puntería con blasters, macanas paralizantes, detonadores térmicos y ametralladoras de plasma.

Y aquí tenemos la estación medica con los instrumentos mas avanzados en medicina y prótesis de la galaxia — dijo Deathstrike causando que tanto Karin como Sakura se quedaran mirando la sala en bobadas igual que niñas pequeñas en juguetería.

Tras horas y horas de recorrer todo el lugar los habitantes de las naciones elementales estaban mas que encantados ante las marabillas tecnologicas que su rubio ex-compañero poseia y el Kazekage ya planeaba formar una alianza con el imperio de su amigo para beneficiar a Suna, pero lo que el kage pelirrojo no sabia era que el Siht no tenia planeado forjar una alianza con una simple aldea sino tener a todo el planeta bajo su yugo.

[En el gran comedor del palacio]

Los gobernantes del imperio disfrutaban de una agradable comida en compañia de sus invitados, los cuales al principio estaban renuentes a probar bocado alguno por el extraño aspecto de la comida claro con excepcion de Karin y Midoriko las cuales compartian la opinion de que cualquier cosa sabia mejor que la comida de Otogakure, de pronto las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y de esta surgio la madre del emperador, el cual al ver a su madre este se levanta de su asiento para saludar la haciendo una reverencia para inmediatamente guiarla al asiento a si izquierda y esta comenzara una platica la cual involucraba a los presentes - bien hijo, ¿ya le comentaste a nuestros invitados el motivo el por el cual regresaste a las naciones elementales?.

A eso hiba Oka-san -- dijo el Siht en su habitual tono aburrido a la vez que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y hacia su plato hacia en frente al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento para tomar la palabra -- bien chicos como han de saber no he vuelto a este planeta solo para ver a viejos camaradas, sino por algo más...

¿Y cual seria ese otro motivo? -- fue la pregunta formulada por el kage de la arena.

Son dos motivos en realidad -- dijo Deathstrike la cual siguio a su esposo.

Adquisición y venganza -- dijo secamente Starkiller dejando a los presentes completamente asombrados -- en cuanto a la adquisición mi lady y yo teniamos contemplado el hacer que las naciones elementales se unieran al imperio y en cuanto a la venganza...sera contra toda Konohagakure no sato — esa repuesta dejo helados a los provenientes de dicha aldea al ver la frialdad del ex-Uzumaki al hacer dicha deceleración.

[Mientras tanto a las afueras de Konoha]

Vemos como a paso lento como lo que parecía ser una figura femenina se dirigía las enormes puertas de la aldea al tiempo que arrastraba una carreta hecha de papel en la cual viajaban un inconsciente pelinegro y un pelirrojo decrépito, una vez en las puertas los guardias se dirigen velozmente al ver como la mujer del grupo se desmallaba y antes de arremeter contra el suelo es sostenida por Izumo el cual la reconoció de inmediato púes en mas de una ocasión escuchó de ella de labios del mismo gama sannin — Kotetzu llama a Jiraiya-sama y a Tsunade-sama di les que es urgente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y corte, espero y lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben dejen reviews si quieren o tienen mas ideas para este y mis otros fics sin mas hasta luego.** **Ja ne.**


	13. Mentirás y Verdades

**Hola gente de wattpad, estoy de vuelta con esta gran historia, la cual nunca imagine que fuera tan bien recibida y antes de comenzar les recuerdo que dejen reviews, sin más empecemos.**

 **Discleimer: Naruto y Star Wars no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Sith de las Naciones Elementales.

Capitulo 12: Mentiras y Verdades.

Por los tranquilos pasillos blancos del hospital de Konoha un desesperado sannin de cabellera blanca se dirigía con velocidad a una de las habitaciones con la esperanza de que lo que le dijo Tsunade sea verdad,y al llegar a la habitación quedo en shock total al ver la ahí sentada en la cama con la mirada baja con su rostro deformado en una mueca triste la cual cambio a una de sorpresa al sentir el abrazo del sannin que se aferraba a ella — Konan...mi niña...mi pequeño Tenshi — la voz de Jiraiya en este momento expresaba la gran alegría que sentía al ver a su alumna peliazul con vida, la cual ante esta situación solo pudo corresponder el abrazo, pero de pronto el conmovedor reencuentro entre maestro y alumna se vio interrumpido por un estruendo el cual provenía de la entrada de la aldea, a gran velocidad todos los ninjas de la aldea encabezados por el Hokage llegaron a la zona en cuestión dónde se hallaba el objeto, varios de los presentes se conmocionaron cuando el humo del impacto se disipó revelando ser el mismo vehículo volador que hace tantos años vieron cuando desterraron injustificadamente al hijo mayor del Hokage, lentamente todos se acercaron al vehículo en cuestión y empezaron a oír golpes provenientes de la cabina, los golpes siguieron hasta que el parabrisas se quebrara y de este los integrantes del equipo de rescate acompañados solo por kurenai y el Kazekage salieran de este con sus ropas dañadas y llenos de heridas — Sakura, ¿que fue lo que paso? — interrogo preocupada la Senju a su alumna la cual se sujeto de su yukata — y...ya vienen — susurró levemente la peligrosa a su maestra, la cuál quedo intrigada por la advertencia — ¿Quien viene?, ¿Akatsuki?.

No...¡El Imperio! — fueron las últimas palabras de la pelirrosa que callo inconsciente en los brazos de la Senju la cual llevo a los chunnin al hospital para revisar sus signos.

[Mientras en Neo-Corusan].

En salón principal del palacio imperial, los lideres del imperio y sus respectivas familias discutían sobre los planes a futuro que se realizarían para la conquista absoluta de las naciones elementales — bien, ya tenemos a Suna de nuestros lado, solo faltarían las aldeas de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri, así que, ¿como sugieren que prosigamos? — planteo la duda el emperador a lo que todos los presentes con expresión pensativa planificaban sus movimientos a futuro.

Bueno, mi lord.

Por favor Karin, sin formalidades, solo di me Nii-san — pidió amablemente el Sith a la pelirroja menor la cual asintió a lo pedido.

Bien Onii-san, como iba diciendo de las aldeas con las que tendríamos mayor probabilidad de éxito seria Kiri, ya que van saliendo de una guerra civil y no se encuentra en condiciones adecuadas de tomar misiones de las aldeas menores por la falta de víveres, medicamentos y tropas — dio a conocer la menor de las pelirrojas toda la información que poseía con respecto a la mencionada aldea, lo cual causo el agrado del Sith el cual ya planeaba como ejecutar el plan de conquista sobre el país del agua.

Interesante propuesta Imouto-chan, es perfectamente adecuado para comenzar — felicitó la emperatriz a su hermana menor, la cual sonrió ampliamente como niña de kinder a la que le dieron una estrellita por un buen trabajo.

Sin embargo aunque es un buen punto de partida aun queda el asunto de que hacer en caso de que nos traicionen — Midoriko dio a conocer su punto de vista sobre el asunto que planto la duda sobre que hacer si eso llegase a ocurrir.

Ya se, ¿hijo aún tienes a Kisame encerrado junto a los pedazos de samehada? — ante la duda de su madre el emperador solo se limito a asentir como gesto de confirmación, mientras escuchaba atentamente la propuesta de la reina Biiju — perfecto, podríamos experimentar con el ADN de ambos y crear tropper's especiales y si nos traicionan, podemos utilizar, "La orden 66" — fue la astuta sugerencia de la reina biiju la cual dejo pensativo al emperador el cual consideraba cuan viable era esta.

Es buena idea Oka-san, pero no creo que sea necesario utilizar la orden 66, ya que si lo que dice Karin es correcto la situación de kiri nos asegura su lealtad, pero nunca se es demasiado precavido, muy bien entonces así procederemos, primero iremos a kiri a reclutarlos al imperio ya si se llegasen a negar serán extinguidos como Oto, luego iremos a kumo y al final sera el turno de Iwa — el emperador estructuro rápida mente un plan de acción para iniciar la conquista de las naciones elementales.

¿Pero que haremos con Konoha?— cuestiono intrigada la madre de la emperatriz ante la falta de una estrategia para la asimilación de la aldea, a lo cual el Sith se levanto de su asiento haciendo un ademán con la mano para que los presentes le siguieran a lo mas profundo de los laboratorios del palacio.

[Cinco minutos mas tarde].

En los pasillos de los laboratorios subterráneos la familia imperial se dirigían al mas profundo de estos mientras escuchaban la explicación del emperador— bien Midoriko-san, contestando a su duda ya tengo agentes infiltrados en la aldea para su destrucción absoluta, aunque para sus habitantes tengo planeado algo muy especial— declaró con cierto deje de felicidad el oscuro emperador al recordar cierta máquina de preservación que su maestro construyó durante sus días como aprendiz.

[Horas después en la sala del consejo de Konoha].

Podemos observar como el recuperado equipo de rescate integrado por los seis chunnin y la Jonnin pelinegra estaban frente tanto del consejo civil como el shinobi, los cuales estaban esperando el reporte de la misión y una explicación por la ausencia de Kakashi — bien equipo de rescate, podrían explicarnos los sucesos acontecidos durante su misión — pidió el rubio kage de manera tranquila a lo que la pelirrosa del grupo dio un paso al frente para narrar lo sucedido — vera Hokage-sama, durante la mision de rescate del Godaime kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, tanto el kage de la arena como nosotros fuimos capturados — dio a conocer la información la Haruno, quien fue cuestionada por su madre Mebuki, para posteriormente continuar con su relato — tras haber llegado a la aldea de Sunagakure se nos informo la situación de que dos miembros de akatsuki habían derrotado y secuestrado al kazekage y que su hermano Kankuro había intentado rescatarlo siendo derrotado y envenenado por el nukenin de Suna Akasuna no Sasori, tras haber tratado al hermano del kazekage este nos dio un trozo de la vestimenta del miembro de akatsuki, nuestro sensei kakashi Hatake con su invocación de los perros logramos dar con la guarida de los renegados la cual resulto ser una cueva en el país de los ríos, pero al llegar a la guarida notamos que esta ya estaba siendo atacada por un batallón de unos 40 hombres de armaduras blancas los cuales pudieron exterminar a los renegados utilizando extrañas armas las cuales disparaban una clase de energía, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta nos dejaron inconscientes por una potente descarga eléctrica, cuando despertamos nos encontrábamos encerrados en celdas extrañas las cual estaban hechas de metal, e inmediatamente fuimos sacadas de ellas y llevados a una sala de interrogación de la que logramos escapar y robar algo de información junto a la nave en que llegamos — Sakura dio por concluido el informe de la misión, para pasar a se cuestionada por uno de los consejeros.

Y ¿donde esta dicha información joven Haruno? — preguntó de forma firme el concejal Homura, quien vio con intriga como la pelirrosa sacaba de su riñonera ninja un extraño cubo de color azul celeste con bordes dorados.

Aquí esta toda la información, según los sujetos que nos capturaron este objeto es un holocron en el cual se almacena una gran cantidad de información — y antes de que la chunnin terminara de explicar la función del cubo las aristas doradas de este giraron para separse del cristal del centro y la imagen traslúcida de una mujer de la tercera edad la cual vestía un kimono en tonos gris oscuro y cabellos blancos se hiciera presentes en el cuarto.

 **Buenas tardes, yo soy J.A.N.E., y voy a ser tu guía y ayudante en tu búsqueda del conocimiento** — se presento amablemente la inteligencia artificial a los presentes los cuales la veían con intriga.

Bu...buenas tardes J.A.N.E., ¿que eres tu? — fue la pregunta de Minato a la A.I. la cual respondió con amabilidad.

 **Yo soy una inteligencia artificial creada y programada con el único propósito de brindar información a las nuevas generaciones sobre la antigua orden de los caballeros jedi, desde sus orígenes hasta su trágica caída ante el imperio.**

¿Y que puedes decirnos sobre el imperio? — interrumpió el concejal Homura, en busca de saber mas sobre su nuevo enemigo.

 **Básicamente todo desde sus orígenes hasta la actualidad** — contesto la peliblanca a la pregunta del viejo concejal.

¿Podrías contárnosla? — pidió el rubio Hokage a lo que la inteligencia artificial respondió con un por supuesto para dar inició a su relato y sin que nadie lo notara Danzo estaba tomando nota de todo.

(N/A: me saltare esta parte ya que es básicamente toda la historia desde el capítulo 1 al 4, junto a las series de clon wars, rebels y Rogue One).

 **Y tras la destrucción de la base espacial conocida como la estrella de la muerte a manos del aprendiz jedi Luke Skywalker, el Lord Sith Darth Veader se perdido en las profundidades del sector inexplorado del borde exterior, pero antes de solicitar ayuda a su flota el señor oscuro había detectado a dos usuarios de la fuerza en un pequeño planeta localmente llamado "Las naciones elementales"** — lo último dicho por la manifestación de la peliblanca había conmocionado a todos los presentes pues sabían buen de quienes se trataban.

¿Y...y quienes eran esos usuarios? — Kushina preguntó con claro dolor ya que sabia que el holograma se refería a su "hijo".

 **El nombre de los usuarios eran Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Tayuya, ambos jóvenes fueron encontrados casi muertos por el Sith, quien en un acto inesperado de compasión llevó a los adolescentes a su nave en donde trato sus heridas y entrenaron el uso de la fuerza bajo durante un corto tiempo ya que ambos desertaron del imperio al ver el trato a los sistemas que lo conformaban y se unieron a la alianza rebelde en donde concluyeron su entrenamiento bajo las enseñanzas del antiguo caballero Jedi Maze Window, rápidamente los jóvenes se ganaron la confianza y el respeto de los lideres de la rebelión, al lograr grandes victorias para estos al robar información de bases, sabotaje de armerías y el robo de naves imperiales para la flota rebelde, hasta que ambos calleran en batalla, siendo asesinados por los nuevos aprendices de Darth Veader, Starkiller y Deathstrike durante su última misión en el sistema Mustafar** — Narro la inteligencia artificial al tiempo que un holograma del planeta volcán apareciera a su lado, mientras los presentes se quedaron estáticos ante la información brindada por la peliblanca, sobretodo Kushina quien no podía creer en lo dicho, su hijo, su bebe, su naru-chan estaba muerto, no ella no lo aceptaría hasta ver pruebas de lo mencionado.

¿Y hay pruebas de que ambos jedi hayan fallecido en verdad? — fue la pregunta formulada por Minato al ver el estado de su mujer la cual parecía caer en un desgarrador llanto en cualquier momento, con la esperanza de que la peliblanca contestara que no para de ese modo aliviar la pena de la Uzumaki al darle una pequeña ilusión de que su hijo siguiera con vida, lástima que ese no fuera el caso.

 **Efectivamente, tengo el registro de la batalla en mi banco de datos, ¿desea ver lo?** — tras la pregunta del holograma Minato iba a negar la petición pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por su esposa la cual contesto la pregunta de la peliblanca con un "por favor" y de esta manera la manifestación de la mujer de edad avanzada se disipo para dar inició a la grabación.

[Grabación del holocron].

Podemos ver a la pareja de rubio y pelirroja correr a gran velocidad por los pasillos de la base imperial.

(N/A: en la grabación imaginen al Naruto de Shipuden usando las ropas del Naruto Hokage, solo que en la capa dice caballero Jedi y a Tayuya con las ropas de Ray del episodio 8 junto con su característico gorrito de vendas).

Rapido Tayu, debemos destruir esta fabrica antes de nuestra incursión a Endor.

Ya voy querido, solo hay que dar vuelta a la izquierda y habremos llegado al reactor de la fabrica — declaró la pelirroja al tiempo en que entraban al cuarto del reactor, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a starkiller justo frente a ellos.

Naruto y Tayuya Uzumaki, nos vemos de nuevo — dijo monótonamente el Sith quien recibía miradas de incredulidad por parte de los Jedi.

¡¡Starkiller!!, ¿que chingadas haces aquí? — fue la brusca pregunta de la pelirroja Uzumaki.

Veo que no le has enseñado modales a tu esposa, he Naruto.

No lo veo necesario, a mi me gusta mi esposa tal y como es — lo declarado por la visión del Uzumaki asombro a los presentes en la sala sobre todo a sus padres los cuales tuvieron ideas separadas ante la situación, por un lado Minato estaba feliz de que su hijo hubiera encontrado a su pareja ideal, mientras Kushina sentía una enorme rabia asesina hacia la zorra que le robo a su "bebe", pero ambos interrumpieron sus pensamientos al regresar la vista a la grabación en la cual se mostraba a Tayuya detrás de Naruto con sus dos sables azules en una defensa cruzada ante el corte descendente de otra mujer de ropas negras.

¡¡Deathstrike!!, maldita perra desgracia debí suponer que estarías aquí.

Para mi también es un gusto verte mi querida Tayu-chan — respondió sarcásticamente la Sith al insulto de la Jedi pelirroja.

Como habrás notado Naruto, no les dejaremos destruir esta armería ten fácil mente — dijo el Sith al tiempo que desenfundaba su sable carmesí y lanzarse a atacar al rubio Uzumaki.

(N/A: ya saben que aquí es igual a la batalla entre Obi-wan y Anakin y la de Tayuya es como la de Yoda contra Sithius así que también me lo saltare).

Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que veían, pues la lucha entre los usuarios de la fuerza era tan impresionante que nadie se permitía parpadear e incluso los anbus presentes tomaban nota sobre los movimientos con los sables y conforme avanzaba la pelea el Hokage y su esposa se sentían cada vez mas orgullosos por el gran guerrero en el que se convirtió Naruto, sobre todo Kushina quien era la mas orgullosa por el dominio del sable que poseía su "hijo" , pero la emoción del lugar se término ya que tras la intensa batalla el Jedi rubio estaba tirado en el suelo de roca volcánica con sus piernas amputadas desde la cintura.

Se acabó Uzumaki te he vencido — declaró fríamente su victoria contra el Jedi, el cual solo se empezó a reír para disgusto de Sith.

¿Que ocurre?, ¿acaso el hecho de que estas a punto de morir te causa gracia? — dijo irritado el Sith, quien apuntaba el filo de su sable al cuello del Uzumaki.

No killer, lo que se me hace gracioso es el hecho de que creas que en verdad intentaba vencer te — se mofo el Uzumaki al momento que a la distancia la armería que se suponía los Sith debían defender estallara por varias explosiones consecutivas — papeles bomba, muy prácticos cuando no tienes detonadores térmicos.

¡¡PAGARAS POR ESTO UZUMAKI!! — gruño colérico el aprendiz Sith a la vez que tomaba lo que quedaba del rubio por el cuello y lo levantaba en el aire — pero antes creó que tomare un par de trofeos — dijo fríamente starkiller quien con el uso de la fuerza atrajo el arma del rubio Jedi y guardarlo en su cinturón, para seguidamente retirarle las capa blanca y arrojarlo bruscamente contra el suelo quedando acostado boca abajo — creo que le haré un favor a tu mundo al asesinarte de una vez por todas — tras esas palabras Starkiller coloco su pie en la espalda del Uzumaki para impedir que este escapara , para seguidamente posar la empuñadura del sable justo en donde estaba su corazón — quiero que sepas Uzumaki, que tienes mi respeto y que cuando esto termine tu mundo sera otro mas en el imperio — y tras esas palabras el Sith activo el filo de su arma la cual apuñaló el corazón del Uzumaki tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de gritar de dolor — espero que no te olviden — y con eso el Sith se retiro del lugar dejando atrás el cadáver de Naruto el cual rápidamente se consumió en llamas por la poca lava que cayo sobre el.

[Grabación del holocron fin].

Al finalizar la grabación todos en la sala del consejo se hallaban en un silencio sepulcral al observar la brutalidad con la que el ex-shinobi de su aldea había sido asesinado, lentamente la Uzumaki mayor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la proyección de su hijo y caía de rodillas a la vez que ríos de lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, al ver el estado de su madre la Uzumaki menor se acerco a ella mientras desenrollaba un royo de almacenamiento del cual en una explosión de humo sobre este aparecían la capa y el sable de Naruto el cual tenia incrustado en la empuñadura la banda ninja del rubio la cual estaba completamente intacta y un poco oxidada — lo logre sacar de su sala de trofeos — y con esas palabras Mito fue apresada por el fuerte abrazo de Kushina quien no dejaba de agradecerle por recuperar el legado de su hermano, a la vez que los miembros del consejo se retiraban por ordenes de Minato, el cual una vez la sala estuvo vacía se unió al abrazo "familiar" para consolar a su mujer, mientras afuera de la torre loa shinobis mas cercanos a Naruto salían del gran edificio con la tristeza grabada en su rostro al ver el cruel final que este sufrió.

[Con Jiraiya].

El sannin peliblanco caminaba a paso lento por las calles de la aldea recordando con nostalgia los alguna vez despreciados momentos de convivencia que tuvo con su ahijado rubio, de como lo conoció, le ayudo con su control de chakra, le dio el contrato de los sapos, pero sobre todo cuando le enseño el rasengan la vez que estaban en búsqueda de Tsunade y al salir de sus recuerdos Jiraiya se percato de que se encontraba en la zona de las aguas termales justo en donde el y Naruto se habían encontrado por primera vez — perdonadme Gaki, por favor perdonadme — rogó el sannin al viento mientras caía sentado junto al árbol en el que se trepaba para espiar a las jovenes y las lágrimas escapaban libremente de sus ojos las cuales eran perfectamente escondidas por la lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre la aldea, mientras a la distancia alguien vigilaba al peliblanco.

Mi lord, tenia razón, se creyeron la información del holocron falso — informo al Sith la espía femenina a través de un holocomunicador en el cual aparecía la figura del emperador.

Bien hecho capitana, es momento de implementar la orden 47, confió en que lo lograra — ordeno Starkiller a su espía quien contestó con un "entendido", para seguidamente guardar el pequeño objeto y voltear a la cámara revelando su rostro de piel blanca, ojos verdes y...¿cabello rosado?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y corte, que les pareció el episodio, y les preguntó, ¿les gustaría que hiciera un fic alternativo en donde ocurriera lo sucedido en el vídeo del holocron?, si les agrada la idea pidan lo en los reviews, sin más hasta luego, kurasano'o se despide.** Ja ne.


	14. Una tortura, una verdad y un funeral

**Hola gente he vuelto, no se que me pasa que ando tan inspirado con esta historia pero hasta que pase preparen se para muchos capítulos de este gran fic.**

 **Discleimer: Naruto y Star Wars no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Sith de las naciones elementales.

Capítulo 13: Una tortura, una verdad y un funeral.

Ya de noche en la aldea de Konoha todo estaba en completa calma y todo mundo descansaba en su cama para el próximo día.

Bueno, no todos ya que en la sala de la mansión Uzumaki la pelirroja menor seguía viendo las grabaciones del holocron, específicamente las que tenían que ver con su hermano, en las ultimas horas ha visto todas las aventuras que vivió Naruto como "caballero Jedi" llevando esperanza a la galaxia con cada planeta liberado por la alianza rebelde, en este momento la Uzumaki menor veía la grabación donde Naruto con su sable azul celeste desviaba los disparos de los invasores imperiales a la vez que Tayuya subía a un grupo de refugiados en una nave alderiaana para escapar, el sonido de la batalla era tan ensordecedor causando que la matriarca Uzumaki se levantara de la cama para observar a su hija la cual miraba con detenimiento lo ocurrido en las grabaciones frente suyo.

Mito, hija, ¿que estas haciendo? — preguntó la mayor de las Uzumaki a su hija quien desvío levemente su mirada hacia Kushina.

Solo veo como fueron las aventuras de mi aniiki — contestó la Uzumaki con tristeza en sus palabras, y sin pedir permiso Kushina se sentó a un lado de Mito para hacerle compañía, tras un largo e incómodo silencio en el que ninguna de las dos dejó de ver al holograma la Uzumaki menor tomo la primera palabra — me hubiera gustado que el fuera el quien volviera y me contara sus aventuras, en vez de verlas en el holocron — fue la frase que Mito utilizo para romper aquel silencio recibiendo como única respuesta un abrazó de su madre quien empezó a liberar ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos nuevamente.

Yo también...me...me gustaría que el estuviera con nosotros, pero nuestra estupidez nos sego privando nos de esos momentos que ahora jamas tendremos — tras esas palabras llenas de dolor el holocron interrumpió la grabación actual y empezó a reproducir los momentos mas importantes en la vida del Uzumaki, mostrando primero como fue rescatado por el Lord Sith, para luego mostrar como el y la Uzumaki pelirroja escapaban de la base imperial en la que estaban al hacer explotar el hangar de esta mientras piloteaban cada uno su X-wing, nuevamente la imagen cambio a otra en la que se muestra a ambos jóvenes entrenar con el sable de luz bajo la supervisión de un hombre anciano de tes morena quien dedujeron era el maestro window, súbitamente la imagen volvió a cambiar mostrando el nombramiento como caballeros Jedi de Naruto y Tayuya, y así anduvo por un buen tiempo hasta que terminaron viendo la boda de los caballeros Jedi en el sistema Yavin que fue oficiada por la princesa Leía la cual culminó con el amoroso beso entre los usuarios de la fuerza causando que ambas mujeres pelirrojas repentinamente calleran en un llanto de alegría al atestiguar la bella ceremonia que de entre todos los datos guardados en el holocron falso este evento era el único real.

[Mientras tanto en Neo-Corusant].

En su sala privada el emperador Starkiller se hallaba en una profunda meditación para incrementar su conexión con el lado oscuro de la fuerza mientras su sable carmesí levitaba frente suyo.

[Espacio mental del emperador].

En el interior de la mente del ex-Uzumaki este era un ser sin rasgos físicos ya que estaba compuesto por pura energía roja y negra a excepción de su brazo derecho el cual era una silueta blanca, clara señal de su ausencia, en estos momentos el Sith se encontraba levitando en posición de flor de loto en un páramo estéril en medio de una furiosa tormenta eléctrica de rayos negros mientras pequeñas chispas de luz en formar de mariposas revoloteaban al rededor de la silueta del lord Sith quien con sólo el poder de su mente movió los potentes rayos eléctricos destruyendo esas pocas criaturas de luz que revoloteaban en su ser.

[En el mundo real].

Tras salir de su meditación Starkiller se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a la parte mas profunda de su palacio exactamente a los calabozos en donde cierto paliplata era retenido para diversión del Sith, pues disfrutaba enormemente torturar a su ex-sensei o mas bien ver a su tío Shukaku torturarlo por el.

[En los calabozos imperiales].

En una de las celdas el copynin Kakashi Hatake se encontraba cautivó (N/A: igual que Obi-wan en el episodio 2 en Geonosis), siendo cruelmente torturado por una versión mas adulta del Kazekage Gaara, solo que este tenia el pelo de color rubio claro como Temari y en sus ojos dorados una pupila en forma de cruz.

Muy buen perro rastrero, ¿que toca hoy? Otra descarga de iones, una dosis controlada de veneno o... — interrumpió su pregunta el tanuki rubio al ver a su sobrino el emperador entrar firme en la habitación — hola querido sobrino, ¿que te trae a esta linda mazmorra el día de hoy?.

Vine a decirte que te tomes el día por hoy tío, yo me are cargo de esta basura shinobi, ha y podrías informar le al almirante Deidara que venga — ante lo pedido por el Sith el rubio con ojeras se retiro de la celda dejando lo solo con su ex-sensei quien le dirigía una mirada de muerte.

¡¡Tu!!, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿que hiciste con Naruto? — expreso furioso Kakashi al ver a alguien parecido al Kuroi-kensin (espadachín negro) que le corto el brazo y "secuestro" al hijo de su sensei, ante esto el Sith solo se limito a levantar su mano izquierda para seguidamente lanzar una oleada de los rayos de la fuerza en contra del peliplata que solo pudo soltar un quejido de dolor al recibir el brutal ataque.

Tu no eres nadie para hablar me así Hatake y lo que haga en este mundo no es de tu interés — declaró serio el oscuro emperador a la vez que salia de las sombras revelándose ante el hombre que lo traicionó.

Tu...no eres el — dijo impactado el peliplata al ver con mas detalle el traje del Sith.

Veo que hubo una confusión, ya que a quien tu te refieres era mi maestro Lord Vader.

En ese caso ¿quien eres tu?

Bien me presento, mi nombre es Darth Starkiller, el actual emperador galáctico, mis gustos son algo peculiares ya que disfruto el diesmar civilizaciones de toda la galaxia para adjuntar las a mi imperio, odio el fracaso y a los que osan traicionarme y mis sueños los he cumplido, claro a excepción de uno — con cada palabra que pronunciaba el Sith, Kakashi se sentía mas intranquilo ya la presentación del emperador era igual a la que tuvo con el antiguo equipo 7, causando en el ninja Konoha un gran dolor al recordar lo sucedido con dicho equipo pues después del destierro de Naruto el equipo se fracturó primero con Sakura se distancio de el ya no le dirigida la palabra mas que en las misiones, luego su favorito el emo-suke volvió a escapar de la aldea en la primera oportunidad con la promesa de matar a su hermano y encontrar a su amigo — bien, basta de mi, ahora ¿que hay de ti? — dijo burlón el Sith al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha y con el uso de la fuerza se dispuso a husmear la mente del Hatake — ¿pero que interesante?, detecto mucha tristeza, arrepentimiento y odio a ti mismo, pero ¿porque sera?, ha ya veo, haz defraudado a todos tus compañeros.

Calla te.

Óbito, tu mejor amigo, murió por salvar te.

¡Calla te!.

Rin, la chica que te amaba, la mataste.

¡¡Calla te!!

Pero siento algo más, mucho mas profundo y doloroso, relacionado con ese tal Naruto, se supone que debías protegerlo.

¡¡Ya calla te!!.

Pero en lugar de eso, lo engañaste, lo traicionaste y lo abandonaste a su suerte, moribundo en el valle del fin a que esperara la muerte.

¡¡¡YA CALLA TE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!! — grito con desesperación el peliplata al rememora todos sus fracasos, lo cual parecía divertir al Sith, que se reía por el estado de su prisionero.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, nada como torturar a un traidor antes de dormir.

¿Porque haces esto? — preguntó un afligido Kakashi quien no recibió respuesta al ver al oficial imperial Deidara entrar en la habitación.

¿Me llamo lord Starkiller?.

Si almirante, hay alguien que quiere conocerte — y con esa orden el renegado de Iwa obedeció a su emperador y se coloco a su lado — Deidara deja me presentarte a Kakashi Hatake el alumno de Minato Namikaze, Kakashi te presento a Deidara Namikaze el hijo ilegítimo de Minato Namikaze y mi hermano mayor — dijo Starkiller al tiempo que se retiraba el casco revelando su identidad al ninja de Konoha el cual estaba mas que impactado ante la revelación de que su captor era ni mas ni menos que su ex-alumno de cabello rubio — sorprendido de verme "Kakashi-sensei" — dijo burlona mente lo último el Sith mientras gozaba la sorpresa del peliplata.

Naruto, ¿pero como es posible...

Como es posible que siga vivo, no gracias a ti eso te lo aseguró.

¿Donde estabas?, te estuvimos buscando por años.

Eso ya lo se kakashi, Sakura me lo dijo, menciono cada cosa que hicieron para encontrar me, pero siendo sinceros eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Pero Naruto — Kakashi fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe en estómago de parte del rubio mayor quien lo veía con desprecio.

No vuelvas a llamarme así Hatake, ese nombre ya no significa nada para mi, Naruto Uzumaki murió el día en que lo traicionaron y solo quedo de el todo ese odio, ira y rencor que guardo por 13 años del cual surgí yo, almirante Deidara ya sabes que hacer con el.

Si mi emperador — y con esas palabras el Sith se retiro a atender sus asuntos sobre la conquista de Kiri dejando a su hermano a cargo del prisionero, quien fue sacado de la prisión magnética para ser escoltado por 2 clon-troppers hacia un cuarto en especifico, aun con la intriga de que el ex-Akatsuki era hijo de su sensei.

Entonces ¿eres hijo de Minato-sensei? — preguntó tranquilamente Kakashi para evitarse mas problemas.

Para mi desgracia si, soy el hijo de ese desgraciado — ante la repuesta del rubio Kakashi se indigno por lo dicho, pero no pudo responder ya que el oficial imperial le empezó a narrar su historia.

Fue durante la tercera guerra Shinobi, mi madre Kagome estaba en una misión secreta para recolectar información en la frontera con Hi no kuni, pero fue capturada, interrogada y violada por el mal nacido del Yondaime, yo fui el producto de esa bajeza y mi vida al igual que la de mi hermano fue un infierno por el simple hecho de que su sangre corre por mis venas, no tenia amigos, me tacharon como un bastardo y por utilizar un jutsu prohibido en una misión para salvar a mis compañeros mi abuelo me exilio de Iwa, pero nada de eso importa ahora, pronto las aldeas ninja caerán, un nuevo orden se instaurara y yo estaré ahí para ver como el vejestorio de Onoki y el mal nacido de Minato caen ante el imperio que mi hermano consolidó — con cada palabra que Deidara decía Kakashi se impresionó al ver que su sensei no había abandonado no á uno sino a dos de su hijos, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando ingresaron aun cuarto oscuro el cual apenas y era iluminado por una tenue luz azul — ¡Sasori! — llamo el rubio a su compañero el cual no tardo en presentarse haciendo gala de su nuevo cuerpo mecanizado.

(N/A: el cuerpo de Sasori es el mismo que el del general gribus solo que este es ese un color rojo brillante y con una cola de escorpión la cual salia de la parte baja de su espalda).

Hola Deidara, veo que me haz traído a otro voluntario para el experimento — declaro el cibor marionetista alegremente al tener en frente suyo al hijo del colmillo blanco quien fuese responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

Así es Sasori, nuestro emperador lo quiere listo para empezar a construir el proyecto asesino galáctico.

Sera un placer cumplir los deseos del emperador y de paso convertir al hijo del asesino de mis padres en mi arte inmortal — dijo con deje de locura el ex-miembro de akatsuki lo cual le dada un mal presentimiento a Kakashi.

[A la mañana siguiente en Konoha].

El cielo seguía nublado mientras una leve llovizna caía denotando el sentimiento de luto de toda la aldea pues todos estaban reunidos en el cementerio para despedir formalmente al rubio Uzumaki.

Hoy estamos reunidos para despedir a tal vez uno de los mejores guerreros que halla salido de esta aldea, Naruto Uzumaki por lo que he oído de boca de algunos era de los shinobis mas leales a la aldea y de los mas impredecibles, logrando cosas que a su edad serian imposibles, desde aprender en tiempo récord el kage bunshin no jutsu y utilizarlo para detener a un traidor, aprender un jutsu que me tomo 3 años en crear en una semana o enfrentarse el solo al Ichibi no Tanuki, esos y mas fueron los logros de Naruto y aunque el fue mi hijo yo no me di la oportunidad de conocerlo, por mi odio al biju que yo mismo encerré en el, me perdí toda su vida, así que no soy el adecuado para hablar de el como persona, por eso invito a los que fueron sus guías, colegas compañeros y amigos a decir unas palabras sobre el — y tras esas palabras Minato bajo del podio dando paso a que los demás presentes expresaran sus sentimientos hacia su amigo caído, y para sorpresa de todos el primero en tomar la palabra fue el célebre Sasuke Uchiha quien fue autorizado a asistir al funeral bajo la supervisión de un escuadrón de anbus.

Bien, que puedo decir del dobe que no conozcamos todos, el era ruidoso, muy hiperaractivo y bastante cabeza hueca, pero a pesar de todo era alguien en el que se podía confiar en todo momento o en cualquier circunstancia, pero quizás lo mas destacable de el quizás es lo gentil que era con todos, le preocupaban sus amigos y sabia como dar esperanza a quienes no la tenían, en lo personal yo no veía a Naruto sólo como otro compañero o amigo yo lo veía como mi hermano y solo espero que donde sea que se encuentre ahora tenga la paz que no tubo en vida, hasta siempre hermano, por favor saluda a mis padres por mi — las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron a todos los que lo conocían, pues nadie jamas espero ver este lado de Sasuke quien bajaba del podio para ser sustituido por Shikamaru quien el segundo en tomar la palabra.

Que problemático es hablar de Naruto, y no lo digo por que me fastidie, sino porque no encuentro palabras suficientes como para describir lo buen amigo que era, así que mejor les contare algo que paso en la academia para que se den una idea, cuando aun eramos niños y estudiábamos bajo la tutela de Iruka-sensei el nos castigo a Naruto, Kiba, Chouji y a mi por dormirnos en clase, pero Naruto ideo un plan para que escapáramos y utilizo su jutsu sexy para noquear a Iruka y nos dimos a la fuga, en ese entonces aun no eramos amigos, pero yo me di cuenta de que el tenia no uno sino varios planes para escapar el solo y nunca los utilizo el siempre encontraba la manera de que nos fugáramos juntos sin dejar a nadie atrás nunca, eso es lo que puedo decirles sobre Naruto, descansa en paz rubio problemático — y si estuvieron todos los amigos de Naruto uno tras otro contando alguna de sus experiencias con el rubio Uzumaki, Chouji contó sobre como el lo defendió de unos chicos que se burlaban de del por ser gordo siendo suspendido una semana de la academia, Kiba sobre las bromas que hacían en conjunto, Shino sobre que el era el único que le hablaban sin temor a sus insectos, Hinata contó sobre como la consoló cuando su madre y tío murieron, Ino les contó sobre la gran voluntad del Uzumaki para seguir adelante sin importar que, Teuchi les contó cuando el y su hija conocieron a Naruto de niño en esa tarde lluviosa y le invito al infante su primer tazón de ramen y el pequeño agradecido les dio una sonrisa de gratitud, Sakuar les dijo sobre como la determinación de Naruto la inspiro en mejorar y ser una mejor kunoichis de lo que era y al final Konohamaru les platico de como conoció a su jefe y este lo reconoció como persona y no solo como el nieto del Sandaime convirtiéndose en su figura de hermano mayor, y con cada relato que escuchaban los presentes les hacia sentirse peor sobretodo los padres del Uzumaki al escuchar de palabras de otros la maravillosa persona que era Naruto, pero fue entonces que su conciencia les recrimino que ellos no lo criaron sino el sandaime y el Kiuby fueron quienes hicieron de Naruto ese ser tan gentil y fue cuando se preguntaron como hubiera sido si ellos no lo hubiera abandonado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ataúd que contenía el brazo derecho del Uzumaki envuelto en la capa del mismo descendía hundiéndose poco a poco en la tierra, varios minutos después el ataúd ya estaba completamente enterrado Kushina coloco en la lapida de su hijo un pequeño bote de ramen instantáneo humeante — descansa sochi, algún día nos veremos de nuevo — dijo la Uzumaki a la vez que le daba un beso a la lapida como si le de será buenas noches a su hijo sin saber que sus palabras eran mas que acertadas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, ¿que tal gente?, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y dejenme decirles que la conquista sobre las naciones elementales se acerca pronto junto a la muerte de Jiraiya y la caída de Mito al lado oscuro de la fuerza, sin mas Kurasano'o se despide.**

 **Ja ne.**


	15. Tratados y planes

**Hola mis lectores después de mucho tiempo les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, el cual no pensé que se volviera tan popular, pero como veo a varios de ustedes muy ansiosos mejor comencemos.**

 **Discleimer: Naruto y Star Wars no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Sith de las naciones elementales.

Capítulo 14: Tratados y planes.

Un mes después del funeral de Naruto, el yondaime y los lideres de clanes estaban reunidos en la sala del consejo discutiendo sus posibles respuesta en caso de un ataque directo del imperio.

Vamos señores tenemos que pensar en una respuesta de ataque, no puedo hacerlo todo yo - dijo alterado el Namikaze ante el hecho del armamento infinitamente superior que el enemigo poseía.

Para una mejor estrategia debemos recabar mas datos sobre nuestro nuevo enemigo, no solo en cuestión de su armamento sino también sus soldados - sugirió el líder Yamanaka a lo que varios de los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo

Lo lógico en este momento es recolectar información del enemigo antes de tomar alguna represalia que nos pueda costar las vidas de varios de nuestros shinobi - sugirió en su tono habitual el líder del clan Aburame.

Estoy de acuerdo con Shibi, tenemos que planear antes de actuar yo sugiero que enviemos un escuadrón de reconocimiento al territorio enemigo para recopilar información sobre sus tropas y armamento - declaró con desición el líder Hyuga - pero queda el asunto sobre a quiénes mandaremos para hacer el reconocimiento.

Bueno, lógicamente los integrantes para la misión deben ser los integrantes de los equipos Kurenai y Kakashi ya que deben conocer las instalaciones tras su escape, pero también necesitaremos elementos por si llegan a descubrirlos por lo cual los equipos Gai y Asuma también deben ir.

[Mientras en Neo-Corusant]

Los gobernantes del imperio se encontraban en una habitación oscura la cual apenas era iluminada por las luces de los aparatos del lugar.

Bien sasori, deja me decirte que estoy muy impresionado con tu trabajo, se puede notar el sufrimiento en su mirada - alabó el emperador la obra de arte que su general droide había confeccionado para el.

Es buena, pero prefiero esta otra de aquí, me complace mucho la expresión de sufrimiento y dolor que expresa su rostro - y al igual que su esposo la Sith felicitó la gran escultura del Cybor.

Me alaga el escuchar que les agraden sus majestades, después de todo me es forcé con tal de que sus expresiones de dolor fueran lo suficientemente gráficas - dijo de forma humilde el ex-akatsuki mientras se revelaba que lo que admiraban los usuarios de la fuerza eran sus respectivos ex-senseis congelados en carbonita mientras varios cables conductores eran incrustados en su piel causándoles un dolor indescriptible.

Bueno querido, por mucho que me gustaría estar admirando el arte de Sasori todo el día mientras bebo vino de Naboo, tengo que ir a Suna para formalizar nuestra alianza con el Kazekage - declaro estoicamente la emperatriz al tiempo en que se retiraba de la habitación.

De acuerdo mi lady, lleva a mi tío Shukaku con tigo, a estado insistiendo con visitar a Gaara - fue la amable petición del emperador a su esposa la cual solo asintió como respuesta para encaminarse al hangar, mientras el ex-Uzumaki se dirigía a paso lento a su laboratorio privado, en el cual se podían ver a cientos de cápsulas de tamaño humano, los cuales albergaban varios embriones con raras protuberancias en forma de aletas, para después acercarse a una computadora en la cual ingreso un pequeño tubo con un líquido rojizo el cual era analizado por la maquina que al lanzar sus resultados sorprendió de sobremanera al Sith - esto es...un tanto inesperado, pero al menos ya encontré a mí aprendiz - dijo en su tono sombrío el emperador quien observaba en la pantalla de su computadora la foto de su hermana Mito.

[De regreso en Konoha].

En las calles de la mencionada aldea el sannin de cabellos blancos paseaba por estas en compañía de su alumna de cabellera azul quien estaba en una silla de ruedas veía con asombro lo diferente quera Konoha en comparación a Ame, pues a comparación de la mencionada aldea en lluvia eterna el ambiente en Konoha era totalmente diferente por el trato amable que había entre los habitantes de la aldea, así estuvieron ambos ninjas durante varias horas cuando de pronto detuvieron su andar, la peliazul iba a preguntar por que se detuvieron, pero al ver a su sensei quien tenia una mirada triste, al ver esto Konan con curiosidad dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección que el sannin de los sapos teniendo frente de si un pequeño puesto de comida el cual tenia como nombre siendo este Ichiraku Ramen - espera un momento Konan - esas palabras dejaron aun mas confundida a la ojiambar al ver como Jiraiya ingresaba en el pequeño local para minutos después salir de este con una bolsa en mano para reanudar su caminata con dirección al cementerio de la aldea, una vez en el mencionado lugar Konan pudo observar todas las tumbas de los shinobis caídos en batalla, pero en una de estas se podía ver a dos mujeres de cabellera pelirroja quienes se encontraban orando en ese mismo momento, lentamente el sannin y la akatsuki se aproximaron a ambas féminas quienes resultaron ser ni mas ni menos que Kushia y Mito quienes al ver al sannin lo saludaron con una triste sonrisa para seguidamente dirigir su vista a la chica con la rosa de papel en el cabello, con amabilidad Mito fue la primera en a secarse a la desconocida con una sonrisa - mucho gusto yo soy Mito Uzumaki, ¿este...

Konan - se presento la peliazul para mantener su fachada y seguidamente mirar de reojo la lapida a la cual el dúo de Uzumakis estaban orando - disculpen pero ¿de quien es esa lapida? - pregunto cortes mente la usuaria de origami a lo que el trio de la hoja con una mueca de tristeza procedieron a contar lo ocurrido con el rubio con ayuda del Holocron el cual estaba en poder de la menor de los Uzumaki, ya que lo utilizaba para entrenar con el sable de luz de Naruto, al concluir la explicación en la que pudo presenciar la "muerte" del rubio mas dudas se presentaban en la mente de la akatsuki - (si el jinchiriky esta muerto, entonces...¿quien era ese sujeto?) - fue el pensamiento de la peliazul al recordar como fue que el Sith acabo fácil mente con casi toda su organización - (debo de informar le esto a Nagato y Madara) - pensó la usuaria de papel antes de reanudar su paseo con el gamma sannin.

[Mientras en las afueras de Suna]

varios shinobis de Suna en compañía del kazekage y sus hermanos estaban en las puertas de su aldea esperando pacientes la llegada de sus nuevos aliados, lo cual fue rápido ya que en cuestión de segundos una flota imperial liderada por la nave privada de la emperatriz el "doomsday" aterrizaba imponente en la entrada de la aldea, cuando de pronto las puertas de la nave se abrieron revelando la poderosa imagen de la Sith quien era acompañada por miembros de la guardia roja que no se separaban ni un segundo de ella, una vez la emperatriz estuvo de frente al kazekage y sus hermanos procedió a descubrir su rostro de la mascara de tela que usaba para ocultar la mitad inferior de su rostro, ante esto la mirada de Temari se lleno de pura ira al ver el rostro de Deathstrike inmediatamente la reconoció como el miembro femenino de los cinco del sonido, pero dadas las circunstancias tubo que contener su ira para con la usuaria del lado oscuro quien con una mirada aburrida se dirigía al kage de cabellera roja.

buenos días Gaara-dono- saludo la Sith al líder de la aldea que con una reverencia respondió el saludo.

buenos días lady Deathstrike.

he venido para cumplir con los términos de la alianza entre Suna y el Imperio, a cambio de su ayuda para la conquista de las naciones elementales el imperio proporcionara nuestra tecnología a su aldea para mejorar el desarrollo de su infra estructura - declaro con seriedad la pelirroja para seguido ordenarle a un grupo de sus droides que bajaran las cosas de las naves carguero - para empezar iniciaremos con algo fácil - dijo la Sith quien con un gesto de mano le ordeno a sus soldados mecánicos que trajera un extraño pilar blanco - primero ante ustedes presento un evaporador de humedad, esta maquina se utiliza primordialmente en planetas desérticos o de clima seco como lo son Geonosis, Florrum, Tatooine y Mandalore, su función primaria es la recolección de de la humedad del aire para el abastecimiento de agua - la explicación de la pelirroja dejo mas que sombrados a los habitantes de la arena ya que con esa herramienta la vida en su aldea seria mas amena - ahora para su uso militar les presento el rifle de los incursores Tusken de Tatooine, los rifles mas que un arma es una herramienta de supervivencia, ya que los Tusken los utilizan primordialmente para la cacería y proteger su territorio - explico nuevamente la usuaria de la fuerza para demostrar el funcionamiento del rifle al disparar le a uno de sus droides siendo destruido en el proceso ganándose de nuevo el asombro de los suna-nin - ahora en cuestión de recursos médicos aquí tienen a los droides médicos GH-7 y droides Quirúrgicos 2-1B, además para aquellos que tengan heridas de gravedad podrán ser sumergidos en estos tanques de Bacta para una rápida curación - una vez que terminó la exposición de la Sith, esta se acerco a Temari con una caja negra bajo su brazo y con seriedad en su mirada - yo te recuerdo y recuerdo nuestra batalla, debería odiarte pero gracias a ello pude descubrir quien era en verdad, para demostrar que no guardo rencores toma esto como una muestra de paz - dijo Deathstrike para hacerle entrega a la rubia una porra antidisturbios Z6, al tomar el arma en sus manos Temari se exaltó cuando las aspas conductoras de energía se desplegaron, para después dirigir una mirada llena de duda a la emperatriz - soy la gobernante de toda una galaxia pero antes que eso soy una mujer y he oído de parte del kazekage que tu hermano Kankuro es un pervertido de primera así que para la próxima vez que actúe de ese modo utiliza esto para dejarlo sin descendencia - tras la palabras de la Sith la rubia de coletas formo una oscura sonrisa en su rostro para después dirigir su mirada a su hermano de ropas negras quien se estremeció al sentir como el frío recorría su columna al tener el presentimiento de que no debía estar cerca de su hermana por un tiempo.

[De regreso a Konoha].

En el hospital de la aldea, mas especifico en el área de cuidados intensivos podemos observar al portador del Rinnegan ser atendido por Tsunade quien no se apartaba de el ni por un segundo dándole todos los cuidados posibles - ¿estas seguro que no nesecitas nada mas? - preguntó la Senju al pelirrojo quien reposaba en su cama vistiendo una bata de hospital, con termómetro en la boca y varios aparatos médicos que le hacían todo tipo de pruebas.

Si, estoy bien Tsunade-sama - tras las palabras de Nagato la rubia ojimiel se retiro del cuarto al mismo tiempo en que Jiraiya en compañía de Konan entraban al mismo.

Ok Konan queda te y cuida de Nagato un momento hay algo que tengo que discutir con Tsunade-hime - tras la salida del sannin ambos akatsuki se miraron con seriedad.

Bien Konan que es lo que descubriste hasta ahora - tras eso la peliazul le informo sobre todo lo que las Uzumaki le contaron y mostraron en el cementerio - entonces si el jinchuriki esta muerto, ¿quien es el en verdad?.

No lo se Nagato, pero hay que permanecer alerta, ese sujeto es una gran amenaza para nuestros planes - declaró con seriedad la usuaria de papel quedando en total silencio.

[Mientras con los sannin].

En la oficina de la princesa Senju, ella y su antiguo compañero discutían sobre un tema muy delicado - ¿estas seguro de esto Jiraiya?, esto es un tema muy delicado que no se debe de tomar a la ligera.

Estoy completamente seguro de esto Tsunade, ya le falle a uno de mis alumnos no quiero fallarles a ellos no de nuevo - dijo con melancolía al recordar a cierto rubio Uzumaki.

Bien Jiraiya, pero deberías de hablarlo con ellos antes de hacer cualquier cosa - pero de imprevisto un ANBU con máscara de ciervo hizo acto de presencia.

Lamento la interrupción, pero Hokage-sama desea verlo Jiraiya-sama - tras eso el sannin de los sapos se levantó de su asiento no sin antes despedirse de crush desde hace 40 años.

Lo lamento Tsunade-hime, luego terminamos esta conversación dijo Jiraiya para después salir por la ventana en dirección a la torre Hokage.

Una vez en el mencionado edificio Jiraiya fue guiado a la sala del consejo en donde ya lo esperaban los lideres del consejo civil, el consejo shinobi y su alumno de cabello rubio — gracias por venir Jiraiya-sensei tenemos una misión para usted — tras las palabras del Namikaze las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y por estas los 12 novatos mas Sasuke ingresaron en esta — bien como iba diciendo, hemos decidió que no esperaremos aquí sentados a que el imperio nos ataque por lo que hemos decidió que un equipo se infiltre en las instalaciones imperiales y recuperen toda la información correspondiente a su tecnología y fuerza militar — declaro el Hokage antes de dirigir su mirada a los equipos chunnin — equipo Kakashi y Kurenai ustedes al haber estado en las instalaciones imperiales se les requiere para esta misión por su conocimiento del terreno enemigo — ante las palabras del líder de la aldea los jóvenes solo asintieron como confirmación, sin que nadie notara en sus ojos cierto gusto por ello — equipos Asuma y Gai ustedes irán como apoyo en caso de que las cosas se compliquen y Sasuke tu mision será recolectar la información sobre los lideres del imperio y sus planes, el líder asignado para esta misión sera Jiraiya — al finalizar los doce novatos y el sannin se retiraron de la sala del consejo para ir en busca de las herramientas necesarias para la mision mientras el equipo Kurenai y la Haruno se desviaron al antiguo departamento de Naruto, una vez dentro procedieron a cerrar puertas y ventas para reunirse en el comedor y sobre la mesa colocar el holocomunicador y cuando la imagen de Starkiller se hizo presente el cuarteto de shinobis se arrodilló ante su señor.

Estamos a sus ordenes lord Starkiller — declararon servilmente los shinobis.

Reporte de la situación.

Mi lord tal y como lo predijo el consejo de Konoha ha enviado a un escuadrón de reconocimiento para reunir información sobre el imperio — declaró la pelirrosa a su emperador quien complacido asintio.

Y la orden 47, ¿supongo ya fue efectuada?.

Así es mi lord, yo personalmente con ayuda de mis insectos implante los biochips en los ninjas de nuestra generación, con excepción de Sasuke Uchiha, quien regreso a la aldea después de la destrucción de Otogakure y su hermana Mito Uzumaki, solo nescecitamos que usted este lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para que los chips se activen — declaró Shino para solo recibir un bien hecho por parte de su emperador.

Muy bien hecho mis súbditos, ¿algo mas que deban informar?.

Si mi lord, el shinobi a cargo de la mision es Jiraiya el gama sannin — ante la respuesta del Inuzuka el Sith se congelo por un momento.

Esto es algo imprevisto, pero no amenaza nuestros planes, yo me haré cargo de mi padrino y de mi hermanita, ustedes encarguen se del resto y asegúrense de que todo salga tal y como lo planeamos.

Como dese mi emperador — tras la declaración de los jóvenes la comunicación termino y estos salieron del departamento para retomar sus papeles como infiltrados en Konoha preparando la aldea para su desesperación.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, se ha revelado el destino de Kakashi y Orochimaru, Suna ya se a unido al imperio y konoha ha enviado un escuadrón a Neo-Corusant, que mas sucederá en el siguiente capitulo de el Sith de las naciones elementales, sin mas kurasano'o se despide.**

Ja ne.


	16. Incursión

**Hola mis seguidores, ¿que dijeron?, este ya no actualizo antes de que el año termine, pues se equivocan, hoy por motivo del estrenó de la ultima parte de la saga de los Skywalker les traigo este nuevo capitulo de "El Sith de las naciones elementales", espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Discleimer: Naruto y Star Wars no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Sith de las naciones elementales.

Capítulo 15: Incursión.

En el palacio imperial, dentro de su sala privada de entrenamiento Starkiller mantenía un combate con 4 droides magna guardia los cuales repelían los ataques del emperador haciendo uso de sus bastones de puntas electrificadas, pero aun así no representaban desafío alguno para el emperador quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había despedazado a los droides de combate, pero aun así su rostro reflejaba descontento y frustración sin notar la presencia de su madre en la habitación.

Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? - ante la pregunta de la Yoko el Sith tomo una postura mas calmada.

Si Oka-san, estoy bien - la respuesta del rubio no convencía para nada a la biiju que haciendo uso de su detección de emociones supo que algo molestaba a su hijo.

Haber hijo, no soy tonta se que algo te molesta - ante la seriedad de su madre el Sith con resignación suspiro antes de contestar.

No es nada Oka-san, es solo...que me frustra el no poder luchar con todo mi poder - la ira reflejada en las palabras del ex-Uzumaki le dieron cierta idea a la Yoko sobre a que se refería su hijo.

Mi niño, no te preocupes solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya sabemos que nescecitamos para poder quitarte ese sello, se paciente muy pronto la tendrás a tus pies rogando por su vida y entonces le demostraras al universo de lo que eres capas - las palabras de kasumi lograron animar al rubio quien dibujaba una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

Tienes razón Oka-san, ya espere cinco años, puedo esperar un poco mas para tener la sangre de Kushina en mis manos hahahahaha - río de forma maniaca el Sith al ver que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las naciones elementales se postrarán ante el.

[En los bosques de Hi no kuni].

El grupo de exploración comandado por Jiraiya avanzaba a gran velocidad entre los árboles de la zona - chicos detengan se, descansaremos aquí esta noche - ordenó el sannin peliblanco al grupo quienes comenzaron a montar el campamento, una ves este estuvo completo los 14 shinobis de Konoha se sentaron alrededor de una fogata para repasar su plan - bien chicos, digan me todo sobre el territorio imperial cuando fueron capturados - tras la petición de Jiraiya todos los shinobis dirigieron su mirada hacia los miembros de los equipos Kurenai y Kakashi a lo que la pelirrosa tomo la palabra.

El territorio imperial o Neo-Corusant como le llaman ellos, se ubica sobre lo que alguna vez fueron las ruinas de Uzuseogakure no sato - tras la revelación de este echo los chunnin se asombraron salvo por Mito quien por un breve momento sus ojos nuevamente cambiaron de su característico tono azul a un amarillo con un anillo rojo alrededor de la iris - las patrullas imperiales se dividen en grupos de dos soldados quienes recorren todas las instalaciones y para acceder al los cuartos con información importante se requieren unos cilindros de identidad - ante la información revelada por la Haruno Jiraiya ya trazaba un plan para poder infiltrarse en el lugar.

Gracias Sakura, bien esto es lo que haremos, utilizaremos la ayuda de Mise Gama el nos ayudara a ingresar sin ser detectados a través del sistema de drenaje y robaremos algunos trajes de sus tropas para no ser descubiertos y nos separaremos para tomar fotos de su armamento, transportes y de toda la demás información que podamos obtener entendido - ante el plan del sannin todos contestaron con un ¡HAI! - de acuerdo descansen que mañana nos espera un día muy agitado - una vez terminada la reunión todos se retiraron a sus carpas para descansar a excepción de Mito quien entrenaba el dominio de su sable de luz con el holocron, sin notar como cierto pelinegro la observaba - hm, en verdad eres su hermana, eres igual de cabeza dura - la declaración del Uchiha dejo algo desconcertada, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Sasuke continuó su argumento - Naruto, eres igual de testaruda que el en cuanto al esfuerzo y la dedicación a tu entrenamiento.

¿Porque me dices esto? - ante la pregunta de Mito su semblante cambio de uno altanero y arrogante a uno de arrepentimiento y melancolía.

Le falle a tu hermano, deje que el odio y la venganza me cegaran y por mi culpa el fue exiliado, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan idiota el... - Sasuke interrumpió sus palabras al ser abrasado repentinamente por la pelirroja ojiazul.

No te culpes por ello, mis padres y el consejo ya tenían planeado todo esto para exiliarlo ya sea que tu desertaras o no.

Mito dime algo, ¿odias a tus padres?.

Y...yo no lo se, siento un gran conflicto en mi interior por un lado ellos son mis padres, las personas que me dieron la vida y me han cuidado, pero por el contrario, ellos abandonaron a Naruto, mi hermano, lo dejaron solo en un nido de ratas donde el se tuvo que valer por si mismo desde el primer día de su vida.

¿Pero eso no es lo que te molesta o si?.

No del todo, también me molesta el hecho de que pude ser yo la que sufriera todo eso, yo no tengo la fuerza que Naruto demostró ante esas adversidades, lo mas seguro es que...es que yo me hubiera suicidado - ahora era Sasuke quien consolaba a Mito con un abrasó sin notar a una sonda imperial perteneciente a la pelirosada del grupo la cual mandaba una señal directa a los lideres del imperio.

[Mientas en Iwa].

En la oficina del Tsuchikage Onoki este recibía un muy importante informe sobre una misión rango S la cual se la encargo a uno de sus shinobis más leales - ¿estas seguro de la veracidad de tu información Akatsuchi? - cuestiono con seriedad el kage de edad a su subordinado de gran tamaño.

Temo que así es Tsuchikage-samas, Akatsuki a sido completamente destruido - dijo con tono de melancolía el Iwanin antes de proceder a retirarse.

¿Ya estas contento? — preguntó de forma sarcástica una bella mujer de ojos y cabellera negra al viejo kage.

No puedo decir que me alegre la muerte de un grupo de traidores, Kagome — el tono aburrido de Onoki solo logro enfurecer aun mas a la pelinegra — además, así es mejor para todos — Kagome jamas espero escuchar tales palabras de la boca de su padre para referirse así de la "muerte" de su hijo por lo cual se retiro hacia su hogar no sin antes refutar lo dicho por su padre.

¿Es lo mejor para todos?, ¿o solo para ti? — esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la pelinegra hacia Onoki quien se quedo solo en esa enorme oficina, por la que había sacrificado tanto y a tantos con tal de tenerla ya fuesen enemigos, aliados o...su familia.

[En Neo-Corusant].

En los enormes pasillos del palacio imperial, el emperador y su recién descubierto hermano caminaban mientras discutían sobre sus planes a futuro — bien almirante, espero que todo este listo para la llegada de mis antiguos compañeros shinobis.

No te preocupes, por lo que me has hablado de ellos sera fácil el capturarlos, aunque me preguntó, ¿que es lo que planeas hacer con ellos una vez que estén bajo tu control? — ante el cuestiona miento del oficial imperial, el Sith le devolvió la mirada imposibilitando el descifrar su gesto por el uso de su mascara.

He pensado en reinstaurar una orden del lado oscuro a la que pertenecí antes de ser nombrado como señor del lado oscuro —la respuesta del emperador dejo consternado a su hermano quien en el poco tiempo de convivir con el jamas había mencionado dicha organización.

[A la mañana siguiente].

Los integrantes del equipo de exploración se encontraban en el interior de la invocación del sannin peliblanco, quien nadaba por debajo de los poderosos remolinos que protegían la antigua nación de los Uzumaki, una vez en la orilla Mise gamma saco de su interior a los shinobis.

Bien chicos, tenemos que entrara por el hangar del palacio, ahí llegaremos a los cuarteles de las tropas y podremos robar algunos de sus uniformes para pasar desapercibidos, luego tendremos que pasar por la sala de trofeos de Starkiller para poder llegar a la base de datos, extraemos toda la información que podamos y salimos de ahí lo mas rápido posible — ante la orden de Jiraiya ninguno cuestionó su estrategia, a lo que procedieron en cautela sin notar que eran observados en todo momento, todo el plan del peliblanco salio según lo planeado, pero cuando se dirigían hacia el cuarto de trofeos los 14 shinobis fueron abordados por Deidara.

Caballeros, ¿se puede saber a donde se dirigen? — cuestiono el oficial imperial causando nervios en el grupo a lo que Sasuke reacciono con rapidez.

Nos dirigíamos a tomar nuestro descanso señor.

Me temo que tendrán que aplazar su descanso señores, por órdenes del emperador debemos reforzar la seguridad, desde la fuga de los habitantes del planeta se teme que tengamos infiltrados — ante la información del rubio los shinobis se sintieron frustrados por el hecho de que las cosas se habían complicado más — necesitaré que cuatro de ustedes me acompañen al centro de mando para hacer guardia — de inmediato el equipo kurenai y la pelirrosa dieron un paso en frente, ofreciéndose para acompañar al oficial imperial — muy bien ustedes 4 vallan a hacer guardia en la computadora central el resto replieguense por todo el palacio — una vez el ex-akatsuki se retiro en compañía de sus cuatro "escoltas", Jiraiya, Mito, Sasuke y Sai se dirigieron a la sala de trofeos para así llegar a la computadora, mientras el resto de shinobis se esparcían por el palacio, en busca de mas información que les fuese de utilidad.

[Mientras con Deidara].

El oficial imperial se encontraba en la sala del trono en compañía de los shinobis de Konoha siendo observados por el emperador en persona — mi emperador, tal y como lo predijo nuestros "invitados" de Konoha ya están aquí y se han dispersado dispersado por todo el palacio.

Muy bien almirante, capitana Haruno, ¿consiguio lo que le pedí? — de forma inmediata la pelirrosa se poso en frente de su señor, para hacerle entrega de tres frascos con un singular líquido rojizo en su interior.

Aquí tiene mi lord, conseguirlos fue muy sencillo.

Excelente, retirense al inquisitorius para tomar sus nuevos puestos capitana Haruno... o debería decir "Hermana inquisidora" — tras el decreto del emperador, sus súbditos lo reverenciaron para seguidamente salir de la habitación dejando solos al dueto de hermanos y a la Yoko — todo ha salido según lo he previsto, ahora solo es cuestión de activar los chip's — el tono alegre del emperador fue tan genuino, tanto que la misma Kasumi sonrió de forma macabra.

Bien hermano, yo me retiro tengo que ver como el general Hux entrena a nuestras tropas para su viaje a kiri y de ahí a seguir interrogando a nuestro prisionero especial — tras esas palabras el medio hermano del emperador se retiro dejando solos al dueto madre e hijo.

¡¡Proxi!! — llamo el emperador a su fiel droide de entrenamiento quien a los pocos segundos llegaba.

Si, amo killer.

Es hora de utilizar el archivo de combate alfa-37 — de forma repentina el droide había tomado la forma del Sith — bien dirigente a la sala de la computadora central y recibe como se merecen a mi padrino y a mi hermanita — tras la orden del señor oscuro el droide camuflajeado se retiro — bien Oka-san, te quedas al mando, tengo que hacer reclutamiento.

No te preocupes hijo, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

[Con el equipo 10].

El trio InoShikaCho se había dirigido a otra sección del palacio a la habitación real para ser exactos, la cual al estar sin vigilancia fue mas fácil el ingresar a esta, una vez dentro el trio de la hoja buscaban por su lado, mientras Ino "investigaba" el guarda ropa de la emperatriz, a la vez que Chouji revisaba los muebles junto con Shikamaru, quien tenia un mal presentimiento de la situación.

Chicos, detengan se, algo aquí no se siente bien.

A que te refieres Shikamaru, si hasta el momento no hemos sido descubiertos — dijo despreocupada la rubia Yamanaka.

A eso mismo Ino, según el oficial imperial la seguridad iba a ser redoblada pero, hasta el momento...

Tan perspicaz como siempre Shikamaru — ante la interrupción los shinobis de la hoja dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación viendo con temor la silueta del emperador Starkiller — con una mente tan capaz como la tuya me impresiona que en estos cinco años no te hallan ascendido a Jonnin, si no me equivocó, a ninguno de ustedes lo han considerado siquiera para dicho "honor", ¿pero porque?, acaso temen que los superen y opaquen su poder.

¿Y a ti que te interesa eso? — cuestiono con ira la Yamanaka, mientras apuntaba su blaster en contra del Sith.

¿Que acaso no puedo preguntar o suponer sobre la vida de mis amigos? — la ironía y la burla en las palabras del Sith eran notorias, dejando en duda al trio de shinobis con respecto a su declaración, la cual se disipo cuando el emperador revelo su rostro a sus antiguos camaradas — sorprendidos de ver me chicos.

Na...Naruto — tartamudeo Chouji por la sorpresa de ver nuevamente a su rubio compañero.

Yo también los extrañe chicos y perdón por esto, código de activación : Artirius, iniciar programa: inquisidor — instantáneamente los alumnos de Asuma sintieron como sus mentes se doblegaban ante el control del chip en su cerebro, reemplazando su lealtad a Konoha por el profundo deseo de servir al Sith, una vez terminado el procedimiento la Yamanaka, el Nara y el Akimichi se postraron serviles ante su nuevo amo — bienvenidos al imperio mis inquisidores.

Vivimos para servirle Lord Starkiller — declararon de forma servil el trio al emperador

Excelente, van 7, faltan 4.

[En la sala de trofeos].

El grupo conformado por Jiraiya, Sai, Mito y Sasuke, (ya sin las armaduras trooper), se encontraban a la entrada de la sala de trofeos de los lideres del imperio, en el cual había una gran cantidad de pedestales y en cada uno de ellos se encontraba levitando un sable de luz perteneciente a cada Jedi y Padawan asesinado por los Sith y sus mentores, lentamente el cuarteto avanzaba por la habitación hasta que la Uzumaki se detuvo enfrente de uno de los pedestales en el cual la imagen holográfica de Naruto se podía apreciar y junto a este se encontraba otro pedestal en el cual los sables gemelos y el gorro de Tayuya se encontraban levitando bajo la imagen de la Uzumaki ojimarron y sin vacilar Mito tomo el par de sables y los colocó en su cinturón junto al sable de su "hermano", para después tomar el gorro de vendas y ponerlo sobre su cabeza — Naruto, Tayuya, juro que sus muertes no serán en vano, destruiremos al imperio y le devolveremos la paz a la galaxia — dijo con lágrimas contenidas la Uzumaki antes de proseguir con su misión, siguiendo el ejemplo de la ojiazul, sus acompañantes también se hicieron de un sable por si las dudas, Jiraiya tomo el sable perteneciente al maestro Kit Fisto, Sai tomo un sable de los guardias del templo y finalmente Sasuke tomo posesión del sable oscuro.

Tranquilo dobe, cuidare a Mito por ti, lo prometo — tras la promesa del Uchiha al holograma de su ex-compañero salio corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección a la sala de la computadora central, pero antes de llegar a esta, las puertas del salón se abrieron revelando a la figura del emperador Starkiller, quien tomo de forma amenazante dos de sus sables en un grif invertido, activando sus filos carmesí, (NA: los fans del episodio 1 ya saben que tema introducir), de forma instintiva los habitantes de las naciones elementales de igual forma activaron sus respectivas armas para comenzar la confrontación, siendo Mito la primera en atacar con un corte horizontal el cual fue bloqueado por el Sith con su sable izquierdo, para después atacar a la pelirroja con un corte descendente el cual fue bloqueado por el oscuro filo del sable del Uchiha, quien recibió una patada en el vientre por parte del Sith quien dio un salto mortal para abrir distancia entre el y sus contrincantes, al duelo se sumaron Sai y Jiraiya quienes no resultaron ser un reto mayor para el emperador pues este con suma facilidad bloqueaba o esquivaba los cortes de las hojas de plasma verdes, los cuatro shinobis atacaban por todos los ángulos posibles al Sith, pero ni todos junto eran rivales para la gran maestría del Lord oscuro quien había permanecido en todo momento a la defensiva dejándose acorralar, logrando su cometido, pues había alejado a los invasores de la computadora central al llevar a sus oponentes hacia un puente el cual pasaba sobre un enorme abismo, el cual conectaba distintos niveles del palacio entre si, viendo su oportunidad el "Sith" se desciso del Uchiha al tirarlo con un potente "golpe de la fuerza", al ver como Sasuke caía en la profunda oscuridad del abismo la ira se apoderó de Mito, la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos los cuales habían cambiado nuevamente de su color celeste a amarillos con un anillo rojo y con gran brutalidad la Uzumaki comenzó a atacar con potentes estocadas del sable azul las cuales el "Sith" apenas si podía bloquear, hasta el momento en el que haciendo uso de sus dos sables utilizo una defensa cruzada para detener el corte descendente de la Uzumaki quien soltó su agarre de la mano derecha para tomar uno de los sables gemelos de su cintura y con un corte horizontal partir por la mitad a "Starkiller" quien quedó tendido en el suelo, la Uzumaki daba respiraciones profundas ante al cansancio para después devolverle una mirada de odio al usuario de la fuerza quien se reía a carcajadas — ¿de que rayos te estas riendo?.

De que pensaras que te enfrentaste al original — dijo burlescamente el Sith quien de forma repentina tomo la forma de un ser mecánico sorprendiendo a los presentes.

[Mientras con Sasuke].

El Uchiha despertó tendido en el frío suelo, con cautela miro a su alrededor notando la ausencia de sus compañeros de misión, su atención fue abrupta mente desviada al oír unos gritos de dolor provenientes de la puerta frente a el, guiado por la curiosidad, Sasuke tomo la empuñadura del sable oscuro antes ir en busca del origen de los lamentos de dolor, tras varios minutos el pelinegro había llegado a la fuente de los gritos siendo esta la prisión del palacio deduciendo que los gritos debían de ser de algún prisionero, antes de retirarse el pelinegro escuchó como alguien se dirigía hacia el, no habiendo otro lugar para ocultarse, Sasuke con la hoja de plasma negro abrió la rendija de los ductos de la ventilación al cual se introdujo de un salto, fue entonces que de nueva cuenta los gritos de dolor, guiado por los ecos de dolor el pelinegro se arrastró a través del sistema de aire hasta llegar a la celda en la que pudo ver como Deidara torturaba a un individuo quien estaba inmovilizado a la vez que un par de brazos mecánicos conducían varios volteos de electricidad a través de el, de pronto la tortura del prisionero se vio interrumpida cuando una joven pelirroja, la cual Sasuke reconoció como una de las asistentes de Orochimaru, entro en la celda — ¿ya a dicho algo almirante? — pregunto la ojirroja con voz de mando.

Aun no he comenzado el interrogatorio gobernadora — el sadismo en la voz del rubio era tan notable que rozaba en el cinismo, lo cual no ofendió a la pelirroja quien esbozo una maniaca sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, puede que obtengamos mejores resultados si aumentamos el nivel — lentamente Karin manipulo el nivel del voltaje, aumentando el mismo para después recomenzar con la tortura del prisionero, quien al sentir nuevamente la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo emitió un grito de lo mas desgarrador — muy bien, intentemos lo de nuevo, ¿porque masacraste a tu clan?...Uchiha Itachi — lo declarado por la pelirroja desconcertó a Sasuke, Itachi, su hermano, el asesino de todo su clan, era prisionero del imperio.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, quien lo diría, el inquisitorius resurgirá, Mito sucumbiendo al lado oscuro nuevos miembros del imperio y una verdad esta por ser revelada, que gran forma de cerrar el año, kurasano'o se despide deseándoles una feliz navidad y prospero año 2020.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
